Tell Me
by JxTina
Summary: There is news to be shared, to be celebrated. And there issues to be resolved, support to be recognised. All three couples, all six points of view, all in one place - If you like RoLex, Sethan and/or Decca, please read the summary inside. For all other stories in any of the series, please see my profile page. RomainReigns/OC, SethRollins/OC, DeanAmbrose/OC. RATED M FOR A REASON!
1. Take Me There - Part 1

Hello... Sorry it's been a while. Work has been off-the-chart crazy and I've been suffering from a little writer's block along side. But I'm getting there.

So this is something slightly different. It's still the same old characters that we all know and love, but it's a six-for-one kinda deal i.e. an update from each character over the course of the next few weeks. All the events take place over Wrestlemania week and whilst each pairing will have their own story, there are some over-arching plots running through each update as well. I haven't finished writing each chapter, but I have a plan (which is always good).

So essentially, there is something for everyone. Whether you're a fan of all three couples or have your favourites, it's probably best to read each one as everyone will be popping up in each other's chapters and you might only find out certain things about your faves, by reading chapters about the others... I hope that makes sense?!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing apart from my lovely OCs who see me through thick and thin along with their relevant muses

 **WARNING:** Language, smut, the usual

 **NOTE:** Big chunks of italics = flashbacks. Various lyrics may appear throughout but I will credit them as and when.

Enjoy x

* * *

 **Take Me There Part 1**

 **Lex's POV**

Pushing back the shower curtain, I step tentatively out of the bath and reach for a towel. The room is steamy thanks to my hotter than necessary shower, the mirror above the vanity completely clouded. With the towel wrapped securely around me, I reach forward and wipe my hand across the mirror until I can see my own face staring out. My hair clings to my throat, my shoulders, my chest as I adjust the towel once again.

I take a step towards the doorway and listen carefully. Roman's soft snores drift through the air and I find myself torn between giggling and crying. Not only do Ella's eyes remind me of him, but also the soft noises she makes as she sleeps. It can be jarring, to wake in the middle of the night and feel the bed empty next to me, but to hear those sounds floating through the baby monitor. It's even stranger to fall asleep with a solid body wrapped around me and hear the same snores muffled in my hair.

I miss her. It's been less than 24 hours since I kissed her goodbye and struggled to hold it together as Patricia whispered in Ella's ear as she tugged up her chubby little arm to wave. It's silly really. It's not the first time I've left her with her grandparents. There has been the occasional errand that I've need to run and taken up their offer to babysit for a few hours. There was the entire day where I had to meet with my now former employer to discuss my decision to take an extended break from my career. And then of course, the numerous dates that Roman has insisted on taking me on over the last few months in order to re-kindle what it means to be us. But it doesn't get easier. She used to cry at first and somehow, that made me feel better. It was almost comforting to know that she would miss me as much as I would miss her. Yet over time, the crying petered out into almost indifference. She just gives me a look, almost accepting that she's being left in the loving arms of her doting grandparents and that I'll be back in a few hours, like it's no big deal.

Only it's still a big deal to me. Her indifference makes it worse; it's like she's come to accept that this is how it is sometimes and that acceptance makes me feel awful. When I arrive to take her home, I relish in the way she nestles into my arms, her little hands inadvertently clutching at my hair as I close my eyes and try not to burst. It's overwhelming how much love I feel towards her. It's wonderful and exhilarating, but also painful and exhausting. My whole life purely revolves around Ella now and whilst I am more than happy with that fact, it makes me wonder what filled my life before she arrived.

And then Roman comes home and I remember. Our days together, when it was just the two of us, were usually spent in a lazy, lust-filled haze. Even after we were married, there was always that fire between us. We'd run errands, go for lunch or dinner but there was always that sense of eagerness to get back behind closed doors and show each other exactly how much we'd missed the other. After Ella arrived, I knew that things would be different. Our focus changed, pinpointed on our daughter rather than each other. For a while it felt like that was all there was – Ella. She clung to me, refusing to accept anyone other than me and I was constantly on the verge of tears. It was draining with no let up in sight.

I felt lonely. I feel like an idiot for saying that. I chose to start a family with a man who spends more time away on the road than he does at home – what did I expect? But when he was home, I couldn't get that closeness that I wanted. Ella refused to let Roman get near me before she started screaming. The touches between us were brief and fleeting and nowhere near enough. Our kisses were chaste, our hugs even more so.

It was a relief when Ella gradually started to accept that Roman was a permanent fixture in her life. I felt like I could breathe again and it made my heart pound to see her asleep on Roman's chest or in his arms. I always knew he would make a great father, but to see it play out in front me is something else. It makes me love him even more. Watching the two of them interact is spellbinding. Sometimes, I deliberately keep my distance just so I can observe how enamored they are with each other, blushing whenever he spots me, a wide grin spreading across his face as he whispers something to Ella that I never quite catch. Not at first anyway.

" _You two keeping secrets?" I chuckle as I approach the couch._

" _It ain't a secret, is it?" Roman says to Ella, who laughs as if on cue._

" _What is?" I pester as I drop onto the couch and feel his arm slip around my shoulders._

" _We were just agreeing on something," he murmurs._

" _Agreeing on what?" I reach out and stroke my finger along Ella's cheek, smiling as her eyes meet mine and she lets out another chuckle._

" _On how beautiful you are."_

" _Ro..."_

" _Or was it stunning, Pumpkin? We were torn between the two, right? Because Ella reckons you're beautiful, whilst I'm veering toward stunning."_

 _I can feel my cheeks redden as my head rocks against Roman's shoulder. His fingers slide through my hair, his lips pressing against my forehead. "Definitely stunning," he murmurs._

He wouldn't just tell me like that though. That was just the beginning. He'd whisper it to me all the time, text me just to tell me the exact same thing, reach out and stop me in my tracks just to tell me how stunning I was. It was as if he knew I felt the opposite and was determined to change my mind. I had always accepted that my body was not going to spring straight back into shape. I knew it would take time and I know that maybe it will never be the same as it once was. I had made sure to warn Roman of this, but he told me in no uncertain terms that he was not that naive. Instead, he told me how much he'd love every additional curve, line, mark and blemish. And sure, there were still times where I wanted to shield myself away from his gaze and his touch, especially early on, but he never once made me feel pressured or uncomfortable. In fact, the hungry look in his eye only seemed to grow. His kisses became longer, more sultry, more teasing. His hands started to explore, reacquainting themselves with my body, adjusting to the way I now fitted into them. And I relished in his exploration. I felt less alone. I felt like me again. I almost started to feel sexy, even though when I looked in the mirror, I could still see the extra weight around my thighs, my ass, the softness still apparent in my stomach, the stretch marks still prominent on my skin. But in his arms, I started to forget how I looked and focused more on how I felt.

I replace the towel with one of the hotel robes, tying it loosely around my waist whilst I set about brushing out my wet hair. As I lean towards the mirror, I notice how freely my breasts move and I straighten quickly to tighten the robe in order to secure them. They've never been particularly big, yet during pregnancy they swelled beyond belief and despite no longer breastfeeding after almost five months, they show no signs of retreating back to their original size and shape. And once again, Roman can only show me his delight in how they look and feel in his hands. Although I can hardly blame him for that. But for me, it's just another part of my body that I'm still adjusting to seeing differently. Pregnancy really is the ultimate mind-fuck.

There's a muffled cough beyond the bathroom door, followed by a low groan as I loosely braid my damp hair over one shoulder.

"Lex?" Roman's voice is thick with sleep, but it still sends an unexpected shiver down my spine.

"I'm in here," I call back out as I twist a hair-tie around the base of the braid.

A rustle of sheets, another groan that segues into a yawn. The bathroom door slowly opens wide and out of the corner of my eye, I catch the sight of skin and ink. My eyes dart up to the mirror and my cheeks instantly flush as I drink in the sight of him.

"Morning," he smirks, leaning against the doorframe. His hand drifts over his chest, chasing an itch that conveniently sinks south and I can't help but follow his movements. He chuckles softly and my eyes dart back up to his face.

I clear my throat nervously. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I guess. You?"

I shrug. "Not really." He nods slowly and I instantly feel my guilt increase. "Sorry," I mutter.

He steps towards me, his arms sliding around my waist a second later. "You don't have to apologise. I understand, Lex. You know that I do."

I nod, taking a shaky breath as he tugs me back me into his embrace. "I know, but–"

He shakes his head. "No buts. It's natural to miss her, Lex. She's part of you, part of us."

"I know. But–"

"No–"

"These few days are about us," I forge ahead. "And I just… I just feel like I've spent most of the time missing Ella rather than appreciating the time with you."

He smiles softly over my shoulder. "We've only been together for less than 12 hours, Lex. We've still got plenty more time for us."

"Yeah?"

"Well, until I'm dragged away for media this afternoon. And again tomorrow..."

I pout. "Now who's making me feel guilty?"

He softens. "I'm not. We've got tonight. And tomorrow morning. And tomorrow night. And even though Ella will be coming out with my folks on Friday, we've still got Saturday night together..."

He releases one hand from my waist, bringing it up to tug back the neck of the robe. I shiver as I feel his fingers slide over my skin and he grins.

"What I'm saying," he murmurs, slowly edging the back of the robe further away from my neck and shoulders. "Is that we have plenty of time for us."

I let out a small moan as both his hands spread across my shoulders, his thumbs moving in slow, firm circles at the base of my neck. My head drops forward, my hands gripping the vanity as Roman's fingers continue to work across my shoulders and neck. I suck in a breath as I feel him press his body against me, his lips working their way down my exposed upper back. His hands slip along my arms, slowly tugging my robe further down.

"Plenty of time," he murmurs against my skin as he works his way back up and softly nips at my ear lobe. "Lexi..."

My eyes flicker open to meet his in the mirror and my breath catches in my throat when I see the lustful hunger in them. Of all the ways I envisioned this happening, against a bathroom vanity was definitely not one of them, but somehow… It feels perfect. It feels like us.

Roman nuzzles at my neck, my cheek and I oblige, twisting my head, my mouth meeting his in an instant. It's soft at first, tentative from both us as we find the right pace. But slowly, the intensity increases, the pace more fevered and desperate as he turns me in his arms and lifts me effortlessly onto the vanity. I'm less aware of the clatter of toiletries, more of how comforting it is to feel him between my legs, one hand cupping the back of my head as the other slips between us and starts to tug at the knot of my robe.

Self-consciousness flares inside of me and my hand slips to his, stilling his fingers as I pull back to catch my breath.

"Ro..."

He presses his forehead against mine, panting heavily. His hand slips away from the robe, grabbing mine and tugging it further south. I bite my lip as I feel him press my palm against the thick outline of his dick through his boxers.

"All you," he murmurs. "That's what you do to me, Lexi. Always have. Always will."

He curses under his breath as he nudges my hand along his length and I remember all the other times I've made him curse like that, how I've made him beg to quit teasing, how I've listened to his desperate moans and groans and the all-too-often growl. I remember how good it made me feel too, how empowered I felt to have that effect on him. Even now, despite my sudden shyness, I feel a twinge of satisfaction that I still have that effect on him.

"Ro..." I breathe against his cheek.

His eyes flicker open and he holds my gaze steadily as I stroke him of my own accord, my pace slow and languid. "You set the pace," he breathes. "I'll go as fast or as slow as you want."

"Slow is good," I whisper. "I just..."

"I made a promise, remember? I said I was going to worship every single part of you. Every beautiful inch. And we both know that I never break a promise."

I let out a giggle despite of myself and he smiles encouragingly. His hand slips to my leg, easing up the robe so that his fingers can glide over the inside of my thigh. It's fleeting, a brief moment of tension and then… A familiar heat sparks between my legs. I gasp, mostly out of surprise but there's no denying the way his fingers still make me feel. Their touch is slow, almost innocent but I remember all to well the levels of pleasure they bring.

His hand slips away, moving over the robe this time, back up to my hip, my waist, tickling gently at my ribs before cupping my breast. He groans against my mouth, the vibrations rippling through me as he captures my lips once more. His thumb flicks across my nipple, the friction even more intense from the material of the robe. My back automatically arches against him and he groans again, encouraged by my response. His mouth slips from my mine, sliding down to my neck where he immediately seeks out the spot that he knows is my weakness. I hiss, my body tightening as pleasure zips through me and he lets out a devious chuckle.

Cool air hits my breasts, the robe down by my elbows. Roman's mouth is sinking further south, his hand now on my bare breast, his fingers tugging slowly at my nipple. My eyes drift closed, my back arching once again as I feel his lips on the soft flesh. My hand is still slow on his dick, the other gripping the vanity as his tongue flicks across my hard nipple.

"Shit..."

His mouth closes around the tip, his tongue soft and wet. I'm suddenly aware that I'm trembling, my legs tight around his thick thighs as he continues to suck and swirl his devilish tongue over my breast. He slowly draws back, tugging softly at my nipple until it slips from his mouth with a pop. His hand gropes at my breast once again, his thumb and finger continuing to tease as he turns his attention to my other breast.

A sharp trill drifts through the air, followed by a dull vibration as my phone buzzes along the bedside table.

"Ignore it," Roman murmurs.

I nod, my hand picking up pace on his dick, thoughts purely devoted to how good his mouth feels on me, to how much I want to slip my hand inside his boxers.

My phone goes silent and I can feel Roman pick up the pace as he flicks his tongue back and forth across my nipple before he gently scrapes his teeth along its length, making me cry out.

A duller ring tone breaks through the sound of heavy breathing. And my lust-filled mind.

"Ro," I mumble, my hand reaching to cup the back of his head. "Your phone..."

"They'll call back," he groans as he makes his way back up to my neck.

"Ro… What if..."

He pauses, the tip of his tongue on my skin.

"What if it's Ella..." I let the words hang in the air.

"Shit..." He pulls back with a resigned sigh. His hand cups my cheek as he leans down. "This isn't over."

I giggle, my cheeks flushing as I reach down to tug my robe back up over my shoulders. "Is that right?"

He groans, his lips pressing against mine. "Definitely."

The dull ring tone starts up again and I nudge him away softly. "The phone, Ro..."

"I know, I know," he grumbles as he pulls away completely and makes his way back out into the bedroom.

I ease myself down from the vanity and follow him. I watch as he snatches up the phone from the bedside table with a frown.

"Ella's fine," he mutters as he swipes at the screen before raising it to his ear. "What's up, Seth?"

He shakes his head as I bite back a chuckle, reaching out and tugging me against him. Pressing the phone against his shoulder, he leans down and nips at my ear lobe. "Definitely not over."

* * *

Roman's hand casually brushes casually against my leg under the table, making me almost choke on a mouthful of water. I throw him a sideways look, but he's too preoccupied in his conversation with Dean to notice. I shift in my seat as his fingers creep over my thigh, their intent in complete contrast to the nonchalant expression arranged on his face.

"Sorry about that," Becca says as she takes her seat opposite me. "Vacation doesn't seem to be a word that anyone in the office has heard of."

"No worries," I smile back. "That bad huh?"

"You could say that..." she pauses and shakes her head. "Nope, I'm on vacation, I've got five glorious days with you guys and I'm going to hide my work cell in the room safe at the earliest opportunity." Plucking up the menu, she flips it over to the eye up the drinks. "Would you judge me if I started early?"

I chuckle. "Sounds like you need it."

She nods. "Oh yes. Also, I think the more liquored up I can be, the better."

I eye her curiously. "Why?"

"Sunday," she looks up. "Is it normal to feel this nervous?"

"Of course," I smile softly. "Have I ever told you what happened at my first Wrestlemania with Roman?" Becca shakes her head. "I was completely on edge and to be honest, so was Ro. To the point where we had a massive fight and I left."

"You left?"

"Well, I got as far as security before common sense kicked in. Look, the point is, don't let the nerves spoil it. And hey, Shiv and I'll be there with you." I reach out and squeeze her hand. "You'll be fine."

I watch as she chews her lip. "I guess. I just can't stop thinking about it." Her voice is almost a whisper, a quick sideways glance at Dean, who is still deeply immersed in conversation with Roman, telling me all that I need to know. "He's just so calm and it just makes it worse."

"Maybe you should–" I start up, but she shakes her head.

"No. I can't. I don't want him to worry about me worrying about him."

I squeeze her hand again. "I get it, I really do. But there's nothing worse than keeping that bottled up. Just tell him."

She nods and gives me a weak smile, before her gaze lifts to behind me. "Hey, what took you so long?"

I twist in my seat to see Siobhan and Seth approaching the table, the latter's arm curled around the former's shoulders. Her head rocks against his shoulder and I swear I see her swallow nervously as she nods at whatever Seth is murmuring against her temple. She slips from his grasp, heading towards us, bending down to hug me and press a kiss to my cheek before doing the same to Becca.

"We got caught in traffic," Siobhan explains as she exchanges hugs with Roman and Dean as well.

"If only we'd thought of the same excuse," Roman murmurs to me and I feel my cheeks flush. I pinch his side in retaliation and he lets out a rumbling chuckle, his own hand sliding over my thigh again.

Seth's hand brushes over my shoulder and I glance up, raising an eyebrow as I take in his darker than usual skin. "Hey stranger, rehab seems to be treating you well."

He chuckles and I swear his cheeks redden ever so slightly. "I could say the same about motherhood and you. How's Ella?"

"Hopefully behaving for her grandparents. They're bringing her out here Friday and she is way overdue a cuddle with her Uncle Seth."

"Watch the hair though, bro," Roman chimes in. "She's weeks away from trying to scalp us."

Seth laughs as he makes his way around the table to sit next to Siobhan and I smile as I watch her shift her chair closer to his.

"So, what was with all the calls this morning?" Dean pipes up. "Kinda reminds me when these two," he jabs his thumb towards me and Roman, "got us all together to announce the big news."

Siobhan's gaze immediately drops to the table, whilst Seth coughs nervously.

"Oh shit," Dean murmurs. "Dude..."

"You're pregnant?" Becca asks, her head turned towards Siobhan in surprise.

Siobhan looks back up, meeting my eye for a brief second before she looks away. "No," she says with a small smile. "I'm not pregnant."

"Engaged?" Roman offers.

Seth's arm slips around Siobhan's shoulders. "Kind of," he replies with a grin.

"Kind of?" Dean queries. "You either are or you aren't."

I watch as Seth's hand squeezes Siobhan's shoulder, the way she looks up at him, the look of complete and utter adoration on her face so pure and obvious. It's a look I've seen her give him a thousand times before but this time… This time it looks different. Her own hand reaches for her neck, her fingers slipping around a chain that disappears into her shirt. And then her fingers climb to rub at her cheek, her nose and I see something small, petite, almost invisible on her ring finger.

"You got married."

Silence. I can feel all five pairs of eyes on me, the words hanging in the air as I blink and Siobhan's face comes into focus. She holds my gaze steadily, her mouth slightly open as if about to reply but unable to find the right words. And despite the fact that three words just fell out of my own mouth, my mind is empty as to what to say next.

Becca is the first to speak. "When? How?"

"It's a long story," Seth starts.

"You can't just drop something like that and expect to get away with the short version," Becca retorts with a chuckle. "From the beginning, please."

Siobhan doesn't look away as Seth starts to recount their time back in Alabama. I frown as I let that fact sink in and I barely notice the way that Siobhan's face starts to crumple. Alabama was almost six months ago. I remember Siobhan coming to see me, chatting about Seth, Ella and life in general, watching her hold Ella at only a few weeks old, pushing a thank you bottle of wine into Siobhan's protesting hands with a promise of more, much more, whatever she needed, whenever she needed. After everything she did for me in those final weeks before I gave birth, she deserved so much more and yet…

"You okay?" Roman murmurs, his hand squeezing my thigh softly.

"I'm fine."

"Lex–"

"I need the restroom."

My chair scrapes loudly, Seth's voice faltering as I stand and finally turn away from Siobhan's gaze. Roman's hand slips against mine but I move away before he can pull me back. I weave through the tables on auto-pilot, ignoring the call of name once again.

The restroom door bangs loudly against the wall, the cubicle door rattling as I fumble with the lock. I lean against it, letting the sudden silence wash over me as I will myself not to cry as I struggle to understand why I'm not sat at the table, offering my congratulations. I don't understand why.

Why I'm feeling…. Empty, upset, disappointed.

Why my best friend decided to not tell me herself about Alabama and the events that followed.

Guilt curls around my gut, clenching hard as I wonder. Was I that preoccupied with my own life, with Ella, that she felt that she couldn't tell me? Did she feel like I wouldn't have time to congratulate her, to celebrate with her, to help her plan whatever she needed, just like she did with me? Am I that bad a friend?

And then as quickly as the guilt took control, so does the anger. Secrecy, deception, lying all invade my mind and I squeeze my eyes shut as I try to control it and fail miserably. My fist bangs back against the cubicle door, the angry vibrations reverberating through my body and around the room.

"Lex?"

I freeze as I hear Siobhan's tentative voice.

"Lex… I… Fuck..." she sighs. I listen as she crosses the floor and into one of the cubicles. There's a brief rustle of paper before she blows her nose and sniffs.

"Shit, Lex. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, that I didn't tell you about Alabama and everything else. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone sooner… I don't even know why I decided to keep it from everyone. Seth… He wanted to tell everyone and I convinced him not to. It seemed like such a great idea at the time." She scrapes her foot over the floor with another sigh. "But I guess it was pretty stupid really. Selfish too."

Another sniff, another rustle for more paper.

"Stupidly selfish," she mutters. "Like I've been countless times before. I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it all. I wanted small and I knew that the more people we told, the bigger it would get and I couldn't cope with that. And Seth… God," she draws a shaky breath. "I have no idea how I got this lucky. He just wanted to make me happy, Lex. He told me that I had compromised so much for him, that he was willing to compromise on this. He didn't breathe a word to anyone, Lex, even though I know he wanted to scream it from the rooftops. And all because I was too damn selfish."

"I wouldn't have told anyone if you'd asked me not to." I slide back the latch and open the cubicle door. Siobhan is leaning against the sinks, her eyes red, crumpled tissues in her fist.

"I know," she sniffs, fumbling with the tissues. "I was just being a selfish bitch. Like always."

I take a step forward. "You're not a selfish bitch, Shiv."

She chuckles bitterly. "My Mom would beg to differ."

"Shiv…"

"She hasn't spoken to me since we told her last week. My Dad's fine with it, although I think that's because he didn't have to fork out a penny for any of it."

"And Seth's parents?"

"Happy for us," she flashes me a weak smile. "I mean, they were surprised, but overall they were really good about it and they understood."

"I don't… I don't know if I understand," I say hesitantly. "I mean, I get that you wanted to keep it small, but when have you ever other people's opinions stop you from doing what you want?"

Siobhan shakes her head, her gaze dropping to her feet. "It's… It's stupid."

"I'm not going to judge you, Shiv," I bite my lip. "I'm just surprised. I think everyone sat at that table is surprised. But I want to understand why you didn't want to tell anyone. And it's me, Shiv. I'm not buying that you just didn't want to tell your family because you knew it would get out of hand. You've done plenty of things against their will and never batted an eyelid so I know that's not the real reason you decided to keep this a secret."

She wipes her fingers under eyes, catching tears that are starting to spill again. Closing the gap between us, guilt once again claws at me.

"You remember what it was like..." she murmurs. "When Seth and I first started dating. It was horrible. I mean, I always knew that it would come with the territory, but still..."

"I remember,"I nod. "But I also remember telling you that it would be worth it. And it was, I mean, it is. Right?"

"Right." She pauses. "But it never really goes away does it? I mean, there's always someone murmuring. And no matter how much you try to block it out, it can still… It can still get to you."

Realisation slowly dawns on me. "Oh, Shiv…"

Her foot kicks back against the sink unit and she sniffs almost violently. "Stupid, right? I mean, I'm in my thirties and I'm letting myself get cut up over what some teenage fangirl thinks of my relationship. It's pathetic, I know."

"It's not," I quickly cut in. "Trust me, it's not."

"It is when that stops you telling your nearest and dearest about getting engaged, stops you from letting your fiancé buy you a ring, stops you from even getting wedding rings, stops you from even taking one photo of you and your husband on your wedding day because what if your phone or his gets hacked and it ends up on fucking TMZ."

Her confession echoes around the bathroom and I stare at her, stunned. She wipes at her eyes again, her foot tapping against the unit as she shakes her head and scoffs quietly. "Tell me again that it's not pathetic."

I swallow hard. "I didn't realise it was that bad."

"It wasn't for a while. And then Seth got injured and I ended up in the shot of that stupid video they got him to do for the website and it all just… It just started up again."

"And Seth?"

"He knows that's why I wanted to keep it low-key. Like I said," she gives me another weak smile. "He just wanted to make sure I was happy."

"And are you?"

Her smile widens, her eyes shining. "I am."

"Then that's all that matters." I reach out and pull her into my arms. "I'm happy for you," I whisper as she sniffs against my shoulder. "I know I have a funny way of showing it, but you know that I just want you to be happy, just like Seth does."

"I wanted to tell you," she murmurs, her voice muffled against me. "I was so close to texting you just before, but I just..."

"It's okay," I reassure, pulling back so I can look at her. "I'm not angry at you, I just wanted to understand. And I do, Shiv, I really do. I just wish you'd told me sooner that you were being subjected to all that bullshit again. You don't have to go through that on your own; Becca and I both know what it's like. You're not alone."

"I know. But you have Ella and–"

"That doesn't mean I can't be there for my best friend. You can always call me, you know that."

"I know," she nods slowly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't said what I said in the way that I said it. I shouldn't have walked away like I did. It wasn't fair on you or Seth. It was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she smiles. "At least you didn't jump to Ambrose's original conclusion."

"Don't worry, I've dealt with that," a voice pipes up and we both look over to see Becca's head poking through the restroom door. "You two made up?"

Siobhan nods. "Yeah. Look, Becca, I'm sorry I didn't tell you either."

But Becca just shakes her head as she pushes the door open wider. "You don't need to apologise to anyone. You did what felt right at the time and from what Seth has just finished telling us, it sounded pretty awesome."

Siobhan grins shyly. "I guess it kind of was."

"Hey," I chuckle. "I haven't heard any of the details, so spill. He said it happened in Alabama?"

"It's a–"

"Long story," I nod with a grin. "But I've got time. Becca?"

Becca nods, coming further into the bathroom. "Hell yeah. I've heard Seth's version, so now I want yours."

"I dunno," Siobhan begins. "He does tell it pretty well."

"Sure, but we want the details, don't we, Lex?" Becca nudges me gently. "The dress… The ring..."

"The ring?" I ask with a frown. "You said that you didn't do any rings."

"Not at first," Siobhan admits, her hand automatically reaching for the chain around her neck. "Look, do you want the story from the beginning or not?"

I cast a sideways look at Becca, who winks back at me. "No, definitely start with the ring."

Siobhan rolls her eyes. "But it's kind of the final part of the whole saga."

"Fine, fine… But can't you at least show us?" Becca persists. "I want to know why it's not sitting in pride of place on your finger instead of on a chain around your neck."

"I do wear it," Siobhan grumbles. "I just wanted to tell you all first, rather than show up and have you all jump to conclusions before we could even begin to explain."

"C'mon," I whine playfully. "The anticipation is killing me!"

"Now I can see where Ella gets her impatience from…." Siobhan mutters as she fingers the chain once again before slowly drawing it out of her shirt. I'm about to respond when the ring flashes up at us.

"Holy crap..." I hear Becca murmur.

"Shiv… It's beautiful," I say as I reach out and pluck the ring from her grasp, twisting it in the light. "A ring like that definitely deserves more than being stuffed in your bra."

"I agree," Becca says as I let her take the ring. "And he chose it himself?"

Siobhan nods. "He said he bought it ages ago. He had," she grins to herself. "He had a whole plan on how he was going to do it, but then the injury happened and it… Well, it was different."

"How so?" I ask as I watch her slip the ring from the chain and slide it firmly onto her finger.

She chuckles. "Where did Seth start?" she asks Becca.

"The hotel room… Why?"

Siobhan laughs as she shakes his head. "Okay, don't tell him that I told you both what happened before that."

"Promise, now out with it," I pester.

"Well, I spent all the time he was in surgery at the hospital. I just wanted to be there when he came round. And it's funny, because he kept telling me I should go back to the hotel room and he'd get the staff to call me when he was out and awake. But I was like, nope, I'm staying right here just in case. So the surgeon comes to tell me that Seth's awake and asking to see me, only when I get to him, he's only really half-awake and pumped full of pain medication. And it just… It just kind of slipped out."

"Hang on," I frown. "He was high as a kite when he asked you to marry him?"

Siobhan giggles. "Yup."

"And you said?"

"Well, I knew he didn't know what he was saying. And when he woke up later, he never mentioned it, it was like he couldn't even remember talking to me when he first woke up. So I decided not to say anything. And I thought I was doing a pretty good job of keeping it to myself, but obviously not. And that's when the hotel room happened."

"Which involved…?" I prompt.

"He told me he wanted to know what was going on. I mean, he thought that I was having doubts about sticking around whilst he went through rehab, when really..." she smiles shyly, "I was really wondering what it would have been like if he had remember what he'd asked me. And he honestly doesn't remember a thing about what he said in hospital, which might be why he leaves that out of his version of events."

"Or to save face," Becca chuckles.

"True," Siobhan concedes. "But I told him that he said what he said and then one thing lead to another and he was asking–"

"No..." Becca interrupts. "You can't say he left out the hospital part and then you leave out what he told you."

Siobhan exhales slowly. "But that's not what–"

"I know, but it's cute." Becca turns to me. "Seriously, it's adorable."

"Fine," Siobhan groans. "He told me how he would have proposed. He was going to pick a day when he was home before me, fill the apartment with candles and dress up all smart. He said he had a whole speech planned too."

"A whole speech?" I raise an eyebrow. "Did he tell you this speech?"

She nods, her cheeks flushing. "It's kinda corny."

"Go on."

"It was about Vegas. How I told him to screw sensible, how I teased him about quitting whilst he was ahead and how he regretted doing just that in Vegas and the night that we first met. And then," she smiles widely. "He was going to get down on one knee with the ring and tell me that this time he was all in."

"Shiv…" I murmur. "That sounds amazing."

"Yeah, but don't get too caught up in that story, because it didn't actually happen like that. What did happen is that he told me that story and I just said yes."

"Even though he hadn't actually asked you?"

"Well," she chuckles. "He kind of already had."

"But he doesn't remember that bit."

"Yes, I know that," she rolls her eyes at me. "But he did ask me in his story."

"And the wedding?"

"What about it?"

"When, where..." I prompt.

"End of January," she says after a brief hesitation. "We just went to the courthouse. Asked two strangers to be our witnesses."

There's a moment of silence as she holds my gaze, her chin starting to shake. "Lex..."

"It sounds perfect," I tell her. "All of it. It sounds wonderful."

"I wore a dress," she murmurs. "White lace… But like I said, I don't have any photos of it."

"I have no doubt that you looked absolutely stunning."

She blushes. "Seth keeps telling me that I did."

"Then it's obviously the truth."

"What about the..." Becca taps her own finger.

"The tattoos?" Siobhan's own fingers brush over the ring, tugging it loose so she can show us the symbol engraved on her skin. "My idea, but it suits Seth as well. I mean, sure it was partly to do with keeping it all low-key, but he can't wear a ring all the time and I knew he'd be distraught if he lost it."

I nod. "Ro gets paranoid about it too. The tattoo is a cool idea though. Who picked the design?"

"Seth. He organised it all. Found an artist that wouldn't ink and tell." She traces the infinity symbol slowly. "And he organised the honeymoon too."

Becca giggles. "He is seriously putting Roman and Dean to shame with that."

"Why, where did you go? And please tell me you at least have some photos from that." I ask, watching as a wide grin spreads across Siobhan's face.

"St Lucia… And yes, you'll be pleased to know that I have photos to show you. The view was just mind-blowing," she sighs dreamily. "It was heaven." She pauses. "But we're skipping ahead."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"We… We kind of had a first dance."

"Where?"

"In our apartment," she grins.

"And what do you mean by kind of..." Becca says curiously.

"You really need me to spell it out for you?" Siobhan arches an eyebrow, as Becca and I start to laugh.

"Shiv, really? You couldn't keep your hands under control for the length of a song?"

"Me?" she pouts. "Tell Seth that. He was the one who..." She shakes her head. "It was him. All him."

"Yeah, we believe you," Becca chuckles. "But I don't think either of us are in a position to judge."

"Speak for yourself," I grin, rolling my eyes as Becca and Siobhan let out noises of disbelief. "Fine, fine. I'm as bad as you both. Probably even worse."

"One word: Vegas," Siobhan laughs.

"What? A little grind on the dance floor isn't exactly scandalous."

"I wasn't referring to that and you know it," she grins slyly.

I can feel my cheeks redden as Becca nudges me. "What happened afterwards?"

"It's not important," I pout. "And anyway, how did this all turn to me? We should get back out there and get celebrating."

Siobhan waves me away. "No, it's cool. We weren't looking to do that, we just wanted to tell you all."

"I think it's too late for that," Becca tells her. "Dean's already suggested that we should go out to celebrate tonight after they're all done with media events."

"No, seriously..." Siobhan starts.

"But then Roman joked that they owed Seth a bachelor party instead," Becca continues. "So now..."

"Oh god," Siobhan groans before she catches my eye. "Lex..."

I grin. "C'mon Shiv, if he's getting a post-wedding bachelor party, then we are definitely throwing you a post-wedding bachelorette party."

"Seriously, don't you think it's–"

"A great idea?" Becca laughs. "Oh c'mon, we'll just go out and have a few drinks. Dress up, have a good time."

"And the guys?"

Becca shrugs. "Why don't we go find out?"

* * *

"You okay?" Roman asks me as I re-take my seat, his arm sliding around my shoulders as he presses a kiss to my head.

"Yeah," I smile and then look over at Seth. "Sorry about that, Seth. It really is amazing news, congratulations. Shiv told me everything and it sounded perfect. I'm over the moon for you both."

He grins as Siobhan's hand slides over his on the table. "Thanks, Lex. I guess Siobhan already explained why, but we didn't do it to deliberately keep you all in the dark. It would have been great to have you all with us, but–"

I cut him off with a shake of my head. "It's cool, I understand. I mean, we all understand, right?" I glance around the table to see the everyone nodding. "Although I hear that someone is a little pissed he didn't get to throw you a bachelor party," I nudge Roman with a grin.

"Hey, I was joking. Ambrose is the one who took the whole thing a little too seriously," he defends.

"You guys are as bad as each other," Siobhan comments. "Your wife is trying to convince me to have a post-wedding bachelorette party."

I scowl across the table as Roman chuckles. "Oh, is she now?"

"I thought it might be nice to return the favour, seen as Shiv did an outstanding job with mine. And Becca's on board too, right?" I look over and see her nod animatedly. "We're not talking the whole 'one last fling before the ring', just a few drinks at a bar or club."

"Yeah, we'll bring her back safe and sound," Becca grins with a wink.

"Likewise," chimes in Dean, before he turns back to Seth. "C'mon, dude. A few beers is all we're asking, right?"

"Right," Roman agrees. "We can just go to the hotel bar if you want."

"The hotel bar?" Dean groans. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously?" I chuckle. "You can do better than that, Ro."

"Exactly," Dean nods, before he starts reeling off a list of bars in the area to which Seth raises a number of objections.

"Any ideas for us?" I ask Becca. "I'm relying on your city-hopping knowledge."

She grins. "I have a few ideas. Depends on what Shiv wants to do."

"Huh?" Shiv turns away from Seth and Dean. "You promise that this just a few drinks at a bar or club?"

"Bridal veil is fully optional," I promise. "We can invite some of the girls from the roster if you want?"

Siobhan shakes her head. "Just us is fine. Lex, please, you promise me–"

"I swear. No dares, no strippers–" I pause and cast a look over at the guys. "That goes for you too," I grin.

"What does?" Dean frowns.

"No strippers," Siobhan tells him.

"Aw, Shiv, that's the best bit," he scowls, throwing Becca and me a quick wink as Siobhan's frown deepens. "Hey, I'm kidding!"

"You better be," she replies, narrowing her eyes. "Otherwise Sunday will seem a dream in comparison to my wrath."

Dean holds his hands up in surrender. "Trust me, I'm not going to risk it," he grins. "A few beers," he says. "That's all."

Siobhan's gaze falls back to me. "A few drinks, a little dance…" I reiterate. "That's all."

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope to be back with Roman in a few days time... Until then x


	2. Take Me There - Part 2

Apologies for the delay... Hope it was worth the wait. Thank you as always for the reviews and big thanks to LetItReign for reading all the random exerts I send her when I'm feeling a little lost.

Usual warnings and disclaimers apply

* * *

 **Take Me There Part 2**

 **Roman's POV**

I eye my reflection in the bathroom mirror, dragging a hand over my face, debating whether I have time to shave or not. A low whistle makes me pause and I cock my eyebrow as I cast my gaze towards the door. Lex's eyebrow slowly rises in imitation, a grin playing on her lips.

"Hey, big guy. You done preening?"

"Preening?" I shake my head. "I don't 'preen.'"

"You definitely preen," she smirks, as she steps further into the bathroom and closes the gap between us. Her hand rises to stroke my cheek, her fingers scraping gently over the two-day stubble. "You should leave it," she murmurs. "I like it like this."

"Make the most of it. It comes off on Sunday morning."

She pouts. "But l like it..."

Chuckling, I start to scrape my hair back into a tight bun only to be distracted as she leans against me with a soft sigh. Letting go of my hair, I wrap one arm around her waist and squeeze softly as I tuck my fingers underneath her chin and lift her gaze.

"You okay, baby girl?"

She nods before nestling back against me. Looking back at the mirror, I take in our reflection, letting my eyes drag over her body, taking in every detail; the way her loose white shirt drapes over her newly-established curves, how her black skirt glides over her ass, the deep split at the front exposing the beginning of her thigh, the way her hair is loosely braided and casually slung over one shoulder. My hand slips from her waist to brush over her hip as I slowly twist her in my arms.

"Beautiful," I murmur as I tip her head back again so I can see her eyes, rimmed in her traditional black and gold. Her red lips break into a shy smile. "My Lexi is one hot Mama."

She giggles, cheeks flushing. "What are you after?"

"Nothing," I promise.

"Really?"

"Well..." I offer her a sly wink, grinning as she chuckles in response. "Aw, c'mon. Can you blame me?"

She eyes me thoughtfully. "Perhaps not," she says slowly, her gaze flickering for a second. But when she meets my eye once again, I note the way her pupils have dilated, how her breathing is a little more shallow, the way she subconsciously chews her lip; all signs that I know only too well.

Dipping my head down, I trace a finger across her cheek, my eyes shifting between hers and her mouth, her bottom lip just begging to be kissed and tugged. She arches against me, her kiss soft and warm, her hands sliding over my arms, nails scratching at the base of my neck as she mewls into my mouth.

"Let's be late," I breathe against her lips as I pull back. "Lexi… Please..."

But she shakes her head, rolling her eyes as her phone chirps from the bedroom. "Later. I promise."

She presses another, more chaste kiss to my lips before she tries to escape my embrace. She giggles as I pull her back to me, her hand sneaking up to rub at my lips, flashing me the faint red stain that she removes with her thumb.

"Ro..."

"Lexi..."

I squeeze her again and then let go, expecting her to step away and gather up her purse in preparation to leave. But to my surprise, her arms wrap around my torso, her cheek pressing against my chest. Grinning down at her, I set about pulling my hair back into a bun once again, this time managing to complete the task without distraction.

"Hey," I lean down and kiss her head. "We should go."

She nods, her arms still wrapped around me as we head back into the bedroom.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask again as she eases herself away from me and bends to pick up her shoes. "You've been kinda quiet since I got back this afternoon."

"Just keeping thinking about Shiv."

I glance over at her, watching as she fumbles with the strap of her shoe. "What about her?"

"I don't know. She said something earlier and it kinda bothered me."

"I thought you said–"

But she shakes her head. "Oh, no, it's not about them getting married. I mean, it is, but not like that. Trust me, I am beyond thrilled for her and Seth."

"So..." I prompt.

"I just feel like a shit friend. I mean, I get it, she didn't want to tell anyone because she didn't want to getting out and turning into a big deal, but the reason for it? It makes me feel awful because she didn't have to go through that alone. I could have been there for her. And then," she pauses for a deep breath. "And then I start thinking that maybe she didn't tell me because I was too wrapped up in Ella and she didn't feel like I had time for her."

She looks up at me and my heart starts to break as I take in her sad expression. "Lex… C'mon," I cross over to the bed and settle down beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "She didn't go through it alone."

"It's not the same," she murmurs.

"I know," I press a kiss to her temple. "But Seth supported her, Lex. He's doing all that he can to protect her from all that bullshit. They're a team, just like you and me and they help each other get through the tough times, just like you and I have done."

"I know. But it doesn't make me feel any better. I just feel useless. I feel like it was my chance to step up and prove to her that I can be the same friend that I've always been and always will be and I missed it. And after everything she did for me, for us, for Ella… It makes me feel even worse."

I chew my lip, debating whether to go there. "Remember before we found out about Ella?" I start tentatively.

Lex freezes in my arms for a second before nodding.

"Remember how you didn't want to tell anyone?"

She nods again slowly.

"Maybe that's how Shiv felt. I know," I add quickly. "I know it's not the same thing, but maybe there's a reason why she didn't tell you about what happened. Maybe she didn't want you to worry."

"But–"

"You said the exact same thing. You knew what her reaction would be and you didn't want to put that pressure on her. And guess what? We got through it together, just like Shiv and Seth have got through their problems as well." I squeeze her gently. "I get that you want to look out for your friend and I know that you've been feeling…" I search for the right words. "A little lost? About how you can be a mother and a wife and a best friend all at the same time? But you are all those things, Lex. You were a best friend and a girlfriend and then a best friend and a wife and you can be a best friend and a wife and a mother all at the same time."

"I'm being silly, aren't I?" Her voice is small, her fingers plucking at imaginary fluff on her skirt.

"No," I tell her. "You 're not silly at all. You're incredible, that's what you are. Because you might not realise it, but you're doing a damn fine job of being all those things and more, Lex. I look at you and I don't understand how you can switch so effortlessly between all those roles. You care so much about all of us and we all know it."

She rocks against me and I reach for her hand, drawing it up to my lips so I can kiss each knuckle softly. "Shiv knows what a good friend you are, Lex. But she has Seth, just like you have me. And sometimes there are certain things that they have to face together, alone, just like we do."

"I guess..." She twists her head up to face me. "Thank you. I didn't mean to start tonight like this. I'm sorry I keep flip-flopping like this and–"

"You have nothing to apologise to me for, baby girl. Your best friend just told you some amazing news and despite how happy that makes you, it's natural to worry about what she went through at the same time." I lean down and kiss her softly. "C'mon, let's go."

"I love you," she murmurs as I stand and turn, offering my hand out to her.

"Love you too, baby girl," I smile as she takes my hand.

* * *

"I really don't think this is a good idea," I groan as Dean slides a shot glass in front of me.

"We gotta toast our body, dude!"

"Didn't we do that already?" I look pointedly at the empty beer bottles that litter the table.

"One teeny tiny shot is not going to hurt your pretty little head," Dean grins as I raise the glass to inspect the lurid green liquid inside.

Seth slams his own, now empty, glass down on the table, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in disgust. "What the hell, Ambrose? Did you pick the cheapest shit they had behind the bar?"

Dean frowns as he picks up his own glass and knocks it back. "C'mon, it's a bachelor party. What's a bachelor party without alcohol that could strip paint?"

"Again, this is _not_ a bachelor party..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Dean looks over me. "Drink up."

Under duress, I drain the shot and quickly reach of my beer to wish away the rancid after-taste. Glancing sideways at Seth, I catch his eye. "If you ever want to get your own back, I am with you one hundred percent."

He nods with a wry smile. "Good to know."

"I'm sure it won't be long anyway," I grin.

"What won't be long?" Dean asks curiously.

"You and Becca."

"What about me and Becca?"

I tap my own wedding ring, my grin spreading as anticipate the cool brush-off, a shrug of the shoulders and a quick change of subject. But to my surprise, he just chuckles.

"What, no sarcastic comment, no telling us to fuck off?" Seth says in mock-shock.

"Good to know you've adopted your wife's sarcastic tendencies," Dean grunts in response, taking a swig of beer.

"Hey, it's cool, man," Seth reassures. "I'm happy for you."

"But," Dean continues, his finger pointing towards Seth and then me. "Don't you go getting any ideas. I ain't about to pop the question if that's where this headed."

I laugh. "Like he said, it's cool, bro. You and Becca seem pretty good at where you you're at."

Dean's gaze drops to the table, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Yeah…" Raising his head, he glances between us. "I guess we all lucked out pretty well, huh?"

"Damn right," agrees Seth, raising his beer. "To us being lucky bastards."

"And to the amazing women who put up with us in the first place," I nod, lifting my own bottle in agreement.

"So," Dean drawls after a long swig. "This vacation you took Shiv on is putting us two to shame."

"Huh? How so?"

"That view, man. Looked pretty fucking spectacular from the photos."

"Yeah," Seth nods, an absentminded look coming over his face. "Spectacular is a good word for it."

I chuckle. "Something tells me that you weren't exactly concerned with the same view as Dean is."

"Yeah and what details do you remember from your honeymoon, bro?" Seth retorts with a laugh.

"My new wife throwing herself off a fucking bridge for starters," I groan at the memory. "I take it there were no adrenaline junkie acts on yours, given the injury?"

"Woah," Dean holds his hand up to stop Seth from answering. "Back up a second. Lex did a bungee jump on your honeymoon? Why is this the first time we're hearing about this?"

"Because the big dog didn't want to admit that his wife took the earliest opportunity to quite literally jump ship?" Seth laughs.

"Fuck you," I mutter under my breath. "She really wanted to do it and I didn't realise how serious she was about it–"

"Until she leapt into the void?" Dean sniggers. "Lex has gone up in my estimations. Chick's got balls."

"Bigger ones than her husband it seems," Seth adds before swiftly ducking my hand that threatens to collide with the back of his head. "Chill, bro. We all know heights ain't your thing."

"Wasn't even that," I say, shaking my head as I remember how I felt watching Lex step off the platform. "It was watching her falling and then the bungee rope going taut and making her whole body snap up and down again." I shudder. "The fun thing is, she got a video of the whole thing. So we can re-watch the entire thing on demand."

Dean snorts with laughter. "I guess we all know what we're watching the next time we all descend on Casa de Reigns."

I roll my eyes and take a long swig of beer. "Anyway, someone was clearly avoiding the subject."

"Nah, man. I was just proving a point," Seth shakes his head.

"I personally find it reassuring that it doesn't all go down hill after you put a ring on it," Dean comments.

"Well I'm glad I've managed to satisfy your curiosity," Seth shoots back dryly.

"Not just you, the big dog too," Dean winks at me. "We all saw you, bro. You can't keep your hands to yourself. Didn't take you and Lex long to get back in the saddle."

"We're good," I say firmly, unwilling to divulge anything more.

"Must be good to have some time together, just the two of you," Seth points out.

"Sure," I say, my mind starting to drift back to this morning in the bathroom. "Although even without Ella, we still seem to be interrupted."

Seth laughs. "My bad, bro. You could have just ignored my call."

I scrub a hand over my face. "I tried to. Lex thought it might be my parents calling about Ella."

"Shit, I'm sorry. Y'know, I told Siobhan that you guys were probably making the most of a lie-in," he grins.

"Something like that." I drain my beer. "Another round?"

I leave them to it, letting the conversation drift elsewhere and away from any further inquiries into mine and my wife's bedroom antics. But their comments, however innocent or however much in jest, have already caused my mind to start dissecting this morning's brief and interrupted tryst. What with the events that unfolded over brunch and then the countless media appearances this afternoon, I haven't been able to give what happened much thought.

I meant what I said; I'm more than happy for Lex to set the pace, to go at her speed rather than pushing too far myself and watching months of progress back-fire. This morning is possibly the closest we've come. Sure, there have been the odd moments here and there: extended make-out sessions on the couch, lazy kisses and touches whilst tucked up in bed or the long, drawn out date night dinners where I am, I hope, the perfect gentleman to Lex, but which always end in a steamy clinch in the car or against the front door. But nothing compared to this morning. For a few moments, it was just us. Like it's always been. It wasn't planned, it wasn't candles and soft lighting and sexy lingerie. It was spontaneous, off-the-cuff and after a few tentative seconds, uninhibited and comfortable. And fuck, it felt good. My spine tingles as I recall pressing her hand against my crotch, relishing in the way her fingers started to explore my length, the way her legs curled around my thighs, how she let me open her robe and explore myself, how her breathless little moans filled the room as I took one breast and then the other into my mouth.

Yet, as always, the interruption was always going to be inevitable. But when I murmured that it wasn't over, her eyes darkened and she nodded, her cheeks heating. It gave me hope that this wasn't just a one-off, that even if this was our new level, she was happy to go back there. A hope that was re-affirmed with three words before we left for the evening:

" _Later. I promise."_

I can't even begin to fathom what promise those words hold. Especially when they came out of her lips, slicked in the familiar red. Red that has always made its way onto my own lips as she kisses them hungrily, onto my shirt-collars when she misses my neck in her eagerness, onto my chest, my hip… My dick. I grip the edge of the bar firmly, pushing that last image out of my mind just as firmly. I refuse to get ahead of myself. Because whilst said promise could mean fully rekindling that aspect of our marriage, I'm also strangely nervous at the prospect. Because all I want to do is put her at ease and not let it show that perhaps, I'm just as nervous about this as she is. A second's hesitation on my part could put us back to square one and that's the last thing I want to do. Not because of my owns needs and desires, but for Lex's sake. I've made so many promises to her, ever since we discussed the prospect of a family and I don't want to fall short of that. I owe her that much at least, given all that she has done, both physically and mentally.

All I want to do is prove to her that we can still be everything we always were. The couple that teases back and forth, in more ways than one, always knowing what the line is, always with a reassuring glint in the eye or a soft, upwards curl of the lip. The couple that once didn't leave a hotel room for 24 hours because every time one of us moved any further than the bathroom, the other always pulled them back into bed. The couple that can lie in each others arms and discuss endless topics for hours on end, without even a hint of sexual undertone despite both being completely naked. The couple that isn't afraid to ask for what they want, to give what the other wants, testing boundaries on countless occasions, yet always safe in the knowledge that respect and trust is paramount on both sides. The couple who helps each other through all the highs and lows that come our way, picking each other up, dusting each other down and tackling whatever might come our way, with her hand in mine and mine in hers. That's who we've always been.

I look up to see the barman approach to take my order. As he sets about opening three bottles of beer, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. Drawing it out, a smile tugs at my lips as I see Lex's name flash up once and then twice. But I don't get a chance to read any further as the barman places the beers in front of me. Gripping the necks of the bottles between my fingers, I head back to the table, my other hand eagerly unlocking my phone.

The first message is a photo of a napkin, the name of the club slightly blurry, but her message beneath is plain and simple.

 _Come find us xx_

I chuckle to myself as I retake my seat and slide the beers towards Seth and Dean.

"What's up with you?" Seth comments as I continue to thumb at my phone, scrolling down to her next message, a video this time.

It's hard to see, but Lex's outline is clear as she rolls her hips to the pounding music that vibrates through my phone. Her face ducks closer to the camera and I can hear her giggle, her mouth pouting briefly before she blows a kiss before twisting away, the camera lens dropping slightly to focus on her ass before the frame freezes.

I can hear Dean sniggering, a dry observation from Seth, but all I can think about is Lex, how good she felt this morning, how good she would feel in my arms right now, how good it would be to feel her ass pressed against my crotch, her hips rolling against mine, her hands sliding mine over her body, her head rocking back against my chest, my shoulder, those red lips offering themselves to me, begging to be kissed, sucked, bitten.

A clicking of fingers.

Blinking, I glance up and see Dean lower his hand. "What?"

He stares at me incredulously before he points at my phone. "Everything okay?"

But before I can answer, both his and Seth's phone buzz loudly on the table. I watch as they flip them over, smirks slowly spreading before they look back up.

"Last one here?"

"Fuck yes."

* * *

"We're never going to find them," Seth grumbles as head inside the club. "Where do we even start?"

To our left is the bar area, the queue already four or five deep in places. The queue gives way to a packed dance floor and I'm already scanning the figures on the outskirts of the floor, but none of them look familiar. To our right is a staircase, leading to who knows where. Groups of all sizes are tripping their way up and down them, calling out to each other over the loud music, gesturing for more drinks.

Dean shrugs in response to Seth, heading left through the sea of people. Despite my height and our proximity to the dance floor, it's hard to see over the crowd, the dim lighting around the lounge area casting everyone into shadow, whilst the bright lights above the dance floor, twist and turn, making it almost impossible to pick out any discernible faces. The music is loud, pumping out some pop song that's been playing non-stop on the local radio, a song that Lex always turns off because she finds it irritating.

"They're not here," I shout over the music at Dean. "Let's try upstairs."

He nods, his eyes still searching the dance floor as we make our way back through the throng of people and up the stairs. It's slow progress and I can feel Seth getting more agitated behind me as I lead the way. With a smirk, I wonder what was in the text from Siobhan that has made him seemingly more eager than me to find the girls. The staircase suddenly widens and we find ourselves on the edge of another bar area. I scan the sea of heads, still unable to see Lex.

"Maybe they moved on," Seth calls out.

But Dean shakes his head. "Nah, Becca sorted them out bottle service."

"Then why the fuck are we looking in the bar area?" Seth snaps back.

Casting my eyes upwards, I see there's a balcony above the dance floor and in the dimness I spot a row of booths. All I can see is the legs and feet of the occupants, the occasional sashay of the VIP bar staff as they check on each booth. Taking a step further towards the dance floor, my eyes keep moving until...

I see her leg first, the slit of her skirt exposing her thigh as she exits a booth. She turns, scooping up her drink before she steps towards the balcony, her head nodding along to the music. She leans against the rail, one hand sliding through her loose hair as she looks around the dance floor below her. I watch as her gaze drops to her drink and she takes a long sip through the straw, her nails tapping against the glass in time with the heavy beat.

I nudge Seth, nodding towards Lex. "Upstairs."

He's already pushing his way through the crowd to the second staircase, leaving me to point out Lex to Dean as well and we both follow his lead, albeit at a slower pace. As we round the corner of the circular staircase, I can already see Seth approaching the booth, his arm circling around Siobhan's shoulders. She jumps at the touch, but when she turns, I can already see the wide grin spreading across her face as she pulls him close and whispers in his ear, laughing as she moves further into the booth to allow him to sit as well.

Lex leans against the balcony as I approach, her eyes travelling slowly up my own body as she slowly twirls the straw in her glass, white teeth flashing at me as her bottom lip slowly disappears and then reappears as her eyes reach my crotch. Her head tilts slowly to one side as I close the space between us, her gaze climbing to my chest, my neck before she finally meets my eye.

"You found us." Her voice is like silk as she presses against me, her mouth against my ear lobe.

Her hand curls around the back of my neck, her hair tickling my cheek before she captures my lips in a soft kiss. Her tongue dips into my mouth and I can taste vodka, a whisper of tequila, a hint of lime. My hands find her hips, pulling her closer still before one hand creeps up her back to cup the back of her head whilst the other slips daringly south. She whines softly against me as my fingers drift over the curve of her ass, her nails scratching gently at the nape of my neck.

Her hips slip in my hands, her body continuing to move along with the music as she pulls back from the kiss. She gives me a shy grin, her eyes ducking down before slowly climbing back up again. Her breath is warm against my cheek, my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I missed you."

She pulls back, chewing her lip almost nervously. Reaching out, I brush my thumb across her cheek before cupping her face and leaning down to her.

"Missed you too, Lexi."

She shivers against me, the grin less shy, her hips more brazen in my hands.

"Dance with me."

It's a statement, rather than a question, her hands already reaching for mine, ready to push me back towards the staircase that leads to the dance floor below. I let her, remembering all the other times that she's lead me onto the dance floor and how all of those nights have ended. But just as before, I refuse to get ahead of myself, even if she is making it difficult to think of anything else, what with her ass pressing firmly against my crotch as we pause at the top of the stairs. Her head lolls against my shoulder, her lips moving slightly as she sings along with whatever song this is.

Glancing behind me, I can see Seth see absorbed in Siobhan, whilst Dean and Becca are nowhere to be seen. Lex tugs on my hand and we move forward, her fingers slipping between mine, her wedding and engagement rings scraping against my own as she pulls me down the stairs. Her body slams against mine as we reach the bottom and press through the crowd, Lex leading the way to the centre of the dance floor.

Her head nods along with the beat, her hips rolling against me as she covers my hands with her own and directs them onto her body. My palms slide over her skirt, her fingers curling over mine, encouraging to tug it a little higher. I groan inwardly as I feel the tips of my fingers touch bare skin, the slit in her skirt revealing the top most part of her thigh to me. She grinds back more firmly, her head dropping forward as she arches her back and then rolls her body back towards me, glancing over her shoulder as she does. I let one hand glide up her side, smirking as she shivers and presses against me. I slide my fingers through her hair, pulling it to one side, exposing her neck to me. Dropping my own head, I press a soft kiss to the bare skin, my eyes slowly closing as I inhale her perfume. She arches against me once again, her hands reaching to grab at my hips this time as she grinds steadily along with the beat, forcing my knees to bend slightly, making me move along with her.

But as always, I'm not complaining. I'm just relishing in having her in my arms, feeling her move against me, encouraging me to do the same. I'm only half-aware of our surroundings, of the other people on the dance floor. My only focus is Lex and how good it feels to finally be just us. We could be anywhere: alone in our bedroom at home, in the kitchen, back in the hotel room or right here in the middle of packed nightclub, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that this feels right. It feels like it did when we first met, when we started dating, when we got married. She fits perfectly against me, my body responding like it always has done to her touch and vice versa. She feels relaxed, less conscious about her body with the way she's letting my hands roam up and down her sides and over her hips and waist.

Lex twists in my arms, her own circling around my neck as she presses against me. Her fingers tickle my hairline and she gives me a coy smile as the music changes. The beat is slower and her hips slowly change rhythm as she murmurs along with the lyrics, her head nodding along too as she catches my eye and grins. Her fingers tap along my shoulder, her palms spreading over their width before she slowly slides them down to my biceps. With a smirk, I flex them, watching as the lights focus on us long enough for me to see her eyes widen and darken. I hold my breath as I sink a hand lower again to her ass, squeezing softly. Her eyes flicker up to mine and I swear I can feel a small gasp of air leave her as she holds my gaze.

Dipping my head down, I capture her lips briefly, feeling a moan vibrate through her as I nip at her bottom lip. Pulling back, I kiss her cheek, cupping the back of her head as I find her ear.

"Lexi..."

My tongue flicks across her ear lobe, causing her fingers to dig into my arms in response.

"Please, Lexi..."

For a brief second, she doesn't respond and I wonder if she hasn't heard me or if she's unsure what I'm asking for. And to be honest, I'm not sure either. All I want to do is get out of here, go back to the hotel room and spend the rest of the night with her and only her.

"Lex–" I start to say, but she interrupts me with a nod. A shiver rolls down my spine as she pulls back and stares up at me. I watch as she swallows, her eyes unreadable in the dim light, but her second nod is unmistakably clear. As is the way her hand grips mine as she pulls me back through the crowd.

* * *

I jump as I feel Lex's hand slide underneath the back of my shirt, her nails gently scratching just above the waistband of my pants. Glancing over my shoulder, I raise an eyebrow watching as she mimics me and then giggles. Turning, I lean against the hotel room, casting a glance either side of us to make sure the rest of the corridor is clear.

"Behave, Lexi."

Her eyes dance as she slides her other hand under my shirt as well. "Or what?"

I groan quietly. "You know what."

Her nails dig in a little deeper and I have to stop myself from growling, my dick twitching inside my pants as she presses her body flush against me. "Perhaps I need reminding."

I look down at her, my heart pounding. "Lex..."

She smiles softly. "Please, Ro."

"Baby girl," I breathe back. "You don't have to plead with me."

"I know." Her eyes darken. "But I also know you like it."

I shake my head. "Not tonight. I'm going to give you anything you want. You name it, you've got it."

She nods slowly. "I just want you, Ro. I just want us."

Cupping her face, I lean down and press my forehead against hers, licking my lips as I hear the hitch in her breathing. "You got me, Lex."

"Just..." she starts, before shaking her head.

"Tell me."

"Slow," she murmurs. "I need you to be slow."

I nod. "Anything for you, baby girl."

She holds my gaze and I see the hesitancy in her eyes, mixed in with the want and the longing. "Shit..." She exhales.

"What?"

"I feel…" She shakes her head again. "It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"I feel like it's my first time all over again."

I chuckle. "Me too."

"And how did that go?"

"It was fantastically awful," I grin. "You?"

"Hurt like hell. I just laid there thinking 'is this it?'"

My arms circle around her. "That bad huh?"

"The worst. I swear I didn't do it again for a long time."

"So what changed?"

She grins. "I got a better boyfriend."

"Showed you some tricks?"

Lex blushes. "You could say that. What about you?"

"Well they say practice makes perfect."

"Sure does."

"And a summer fling was very… patient with me."

She smirks. "I've always wondered where you learnt how to use that tongue of yours."

Now it's my turn to my blush. "Take it you approve?"

Her nails dig in once again. "I thought you'd know that by now."

"Perhaps," I breathe against her lips. "Perhaps I need reminding."

She clings to me as I slip the key card into the lock and push open the door, her mouth finding mine as it closes behind us. I'm hungry for her, starved in fact, falling over myself to get rid of my shoes as we stumble back towards the bed. It's the opposite of slow and as she falls back onto the sheets, I make a point of not following her.

She stares up at me curiously, anxiety flickering behind her eyes. "Ro..."

"Every inch," I murmur, watching as her eyes darken once again.

Reaching down, I draw up her right leg, slowly easing back the skirt until it pools around her waist. I watch as her hands scramble to move the material over her crotch and I'm half-tempted to stop her. But I decide against it, wanting to keep her comfortable, not wishing to push her beyond what her comfort zone currently is. So instead, I focus on her leg, letting her foot rest against my shoulder as I slowly unbuckle the strap of her shoe and tug it free. My hand slides over her foot, her ankle, softly tugging so that she slips a little further down the bed.

My dick stirs again as I recall the countless times I've fucked her in this very position, her leg flush against my body as I watched my dick slip in and out of her at a steady pace, her breasts moving back and forth with every thrust. Pressing my lips to her ankle, I pull her further down the bed again until her other leg is fully hanging off the edge, her skirt now fully bunched around her waist. My hand slides down her upright leg, over her knee, spreading over her thigh, my eyes on her face.

Her eyes flicker shut for a second, before opening slowly, a hazy look within them as my fingers drift over her inner thigh. Her body jerks slightly at my touch, making me want to touch in the same place again and again. Leaning down, I bend her leg slightly and press my lips to the outside of her knee, smiling as she gasps beneath me. Her leg slips from my grasp, but I'm already reaching for the other, repeating the same actions. Only this time when I kiss her knee, my tongue tickles the flesh as well, releasing a soft moan from her lips.

I crawl over her, my hands cupping her head as I kiss her softly, breathlessly. Her hands clutch at my shirt as she lets her legs part so I can settle between them. Her hair is soft between my fingers and I groan as I remember how thrilling it always was to clutch at big handfuls whilst her mouth covered my dick or to wrap its length around my fist as I pounded into her from behind, her shouts and moans and whimpers always making me thrust harder, faster. And as I scoop large handfuls away from her face and neck, she moans softly into my mouth and it takes all my strength not to tear the clothes from both our bodies.

Tilting her head back, I adorn her neck with a never-ending amount of kisses and soft bites, each one tugging a different sound from her throat. Her hands continue to clutch at the hem of my shirt, slowly drawing it further up my back. I groan against her throat as a nail scrapes along my spine, a hissed curse slipping from my lips as she hits a particular sensitive spot. Glancing up, I watch her eyes flicker closed, a satisfied smirk plastered across her face as she repeats the movement, only this time a growl spills from me. Her eyes snap open and she stares down at me, her cheeks flushing.

"You okay?" I murmur.

She nods. "I… I've missed that."

"Missed what?" I say in between soft, sweet kisses along her jawline.

"That sound."

"Yeah?" I reach her ear, teeth nipping at the soft lobe and earning a small whimper from her. "I've missed that," I growl.

"Ro..."

My hand slips to her waist, slowly pulling at her shirt. "Lex..."

Steadying myself above her, I hold her gaze as my hand slips slowly underneath her shirt, my fingers softly stroking at her side. Watching for any signs of hesitation, I let them drift across her stomach, groaning as I feel the heated flesh beneath my finger tips.

"Breathe," I whisper as I feel her body tense. "You're beautiful, Lexi. Trust me. Please."

She slowly exhales, her body starting to relax and I'm careful to keep my fingers where they are, not wishing to move and start to explore further until she's full relaxed.

"Tell me when you're ready," I murmur as I press my lips to hers briefly. "We can do just this, baby girl. Or we can take a step back, it's up to you. I just… I just want you to be comfortable."

Her hand slips from my back, reaching up instead to cup my face. "I don't deserve you."

I twist my head and press my lips to her fingers. "Why do you say that?"

"You're too patient."

I smile. "I just want you to be happy, Lex."

Her head tilts to one side as she holds my gaze. "I am happy, Ro."

"Good."

"And… I'm ready."

"Lex–"

"I'm ready, Ro. Please..." She reaches up and pulls me down into a heated kiss. My fingers flicker across an unexplored part of her stomach and she kisses me harder, willing me on as I retreat to start tugging her shirt up her body, over her breasts, her head.

Without hesitation, I head south, pressing fevered kisses to her neck once again, whilst she arches her back and allows my hands to slip underneath and flick open the clasp of her bra. Tugging the item away from her body, I lower my mouth at once to her breast, my tongue flicking over the semi-hard nipple. Lex gasps, her legs curling around the back of my thighs as she arches again, not willing to let my mouth move away. So I feast on her breast, worshipping its size, its roundness. My teeth scrape gently against her nipple and she hisses and yelps, but her hands grip the back of my head. Reaching up, I cup the back of her head as I continue to wet her breast with my mouth, my thumb brushing against the corner of her mouth before my hand sinks back down to grasp her other breast. Squeezing it firmly, I flick my thumb across its nipple before I shift my attention fully, covering it with my mouth and sucking firmly.

Lex's breathing is ragged, her chest heaving as I continue to grope and fondle both her breasts, my mouth moving between them until they are satisfyingly wet, her tight nipples glistening up at me. Her bottom lip is plump, her cheeks flushed as I look back up at her with a sly smirk.

"More?" I murmur as I ease myself down her body, my tongue sliding over the underside of her breast.

"More," she confirms in a breathless whisper.

I press warm, open-mouthed kisses to the top of her stomach, slowly working my way down to her belly button. Glancing back up at Lex's face, I smile as I meet her gaze. Her stomach still carries a softness to it, but I don't care. For me, it's a reminder of how incredible her body is, how amazing it was to see her carry my child, our beautiful daughter. I remember how conscious she was of her bump at first, how she told me how upset she was when she first realised her body was changing and how I changed her mind by being completely over the moon at the first appearance of her bump. And now, almost a year later, it's my chance to change her mind once again by embracing her post-pregnancy body, to show her that she is still beautiful to me, that an extra softness here and there is nothing to be ashamed of and that in fact, it's a trophy of her body's fantastic achievement. And I'm not just saying that or going through the motions. I truly believe it.

I circle her belly button with the tip of tongue, grinning as she squirms beneath me. My fingers tickle down the sides of her stomach, seeking out the stretch marks, making sure to cover every single one with the tips of my fingers before I move and cover each one again with my tongue.

A hand slides over the back of my head and I glance back up to see Lex chewing her lip.

"You okay, baby girl?"

She nods.

"What's with the lip-biting?" I reach up and tug at her bottom lip.

"Your kisses tickles."

"Sorry," I whisper. "But I can't help it."

"Help what?"

"This." I press another kiss to her stomach. "It's amazing, Lexi."

"What is?"

"What you did." I stare back up at her. "I know I keep saying this, but thank you."

She gives me a shy grin. "You played a part too."

"I think my part was over pretty quickly in comparison."

She shakes her head. "No. You did so much more than just that. I couldn't have done it without you, Ro."

"You did all the work though, baby girl." Another kiss, this time below her belly button, my fingers at the waistband of her skirt.

I'm expecting a resistance, a slight hint of hesitation at the very least, but she raises her hips on her own accord, allowing my fingers to slip underneath and seek out the zip. I ease it down slowly, before gripping the bunched up material and pulling it further down her legs. Rocking back on my heels, I tug her legs up and slide the skirt from them, tossing it over my shoulder.

"Ro..."

"What?"

She reaches out and tugs at my shirt. "Get rid of this."

I grin as I cross my arms and pull my shirt up over my head. "Better?"

She nods with a grin, her hand pressing against my own stomach. My dick, which has been quietly throbbing since we tumbled onto the bed, kicks into a second gear, pulsing hard as Lex's hand slides along the waistband of my pants.

"These too?" I ask.

She nods again.

I fumble with my belt and then the button and zipper, exhaling as some of the pressure on my straining dick is released. But then Lex's hand slips inside my pants and the pressure is back as her palm slides over my length.

"Fuck… Lexi..."

"All me, right?" she murmurs.

"Hell yes," I tell her. "Every inch, baby girl. Every inch, all because of you."

Leaning back down, I press a chaste kiss once again to her stomach, before I slide further down between her thighs. Slowly, I ease them apart, resting them on my shoulders. Twisting my head, I kiss the heated skin delicately, tickling it with my lips and noticing how Lex's gasps and whimpers change pitch and volume with every touch. God, it feels good to hear those sounds again. They fill the room as I blaze a path up to the join between thigh and torso and then move across to the other side and work my way back down.

But as my fingers reach up to grip the waistband of my panties, her hands find mine.

"Ro..."

I glance up and see the look of trepidation in her eye. "Baby girl, it's–"

"Please, Ro."

I let her hands guide me away, let her pull me back up until my face is level with hers. "I was there, Lex."

"Exactly."

"Seriously, baby girl, it doesn't bother me."

"But it bothers me," she says quietly.

"Okay," I murmur, kissing her forehead. "It's okay."

"I don't want to stop," she whispers. "I'm just not ready for that."

"Hey," I tilt her head up to meet my eyes. "Your pace, remember?"

She nods.

"Can I..." I let a hand slide back down her body, my finger skimming over the waistband of her panties. "I just wanna make you feel good, baby girl."

She chews her lip for a second and then nods. I smile reassuringly, my fingers slowly exploring her through her panties. Dipping between her thighs, I seek out the small damp patch and rub gently, my smile widening as she lets out a small sigh, her eyes drifting shut.

"Feel good?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she exhales slowly, her eyebrows drawing together slightly. "Higher… Please."

"For you, baby girl..." I lean down and kiss her as my fingers slip higher as requested until I find her clit.

She gasps as I circle it with the tip of my finger, slowly closing in before I change to my thumb and start to gentle stroke through her panties. Her eyes squeeze shut as she lets out another gasp, her body jerking beneath me.

"Better?"

She nods, her head rocking to the side as she fists the sheets with one hand, whilst her other grips the back of my head, her finger digging into my previously neat knot of hair. Ducking my head down, I find a nipple and suck firmly, whilst my free hand slips down to clutch at her thigh, pushing it down onto the bed, whilst I use my own legs to pin down the other. She arches again as I pick up the pace on her clit and then when I slow again, she whines.

"Tease..."

I let go of her nipple with a soft pop. "That's just the start, baby girl."

Her eyes flicker open and I hold her gaze as I cover her breast again with my mouth, moaning as my tongue circles her nipple. I change fingers again on her clit, slowing once again before my fingers dip south again and I feel the damp patch has increased in size. Pulling back from her breast, I swallow thickly before I let my hand slide back up to the waistband.

"Lex, please… I don't wanna hurt you."

"Ro..."

I kiss her softly. "Tell me if it hurts."

She looks up at me hesitantly and then gives me a small nod. "Okay..."

My hand slips inside the waistband, my fingers brushing over the small strip of hair. I capture her mouth once again in an attempt to distract and relax, but her fingers still dig into my arm as I slowly trace her sex with the tips of my fingers. She's tense beneath me, holding onto a breath that she refuses to let go as I gently explore, reacquainting myself with her most intimate parts. One finger slides over her opening and I groan into her mouth as I feel her wetness. I spread her softly, my finger gathering the wetness before moving up to circle her clit. She whimpers into my mouth, her body slowly relaxing as I rub her clit with the tip of my finger, the barely there touch causing her to pull away and gasp loudly for air.

"Like that, baby girl?" I murmur against her cheek, shifting my hand so my thumb is on her clit and my fingers can continue to spread her wetness.

"Yeah," she moans back. "Ro..."

I push a finger slowly inside her, groaning as I feel her pussy close tightly around it. "Shit, Lexi."

Her nails scrape over my arm, her body arching at the intrusion. Leaving her thigh to do as it pleases, I raise my hand and cup her cheek, my thumb stroking gently as I start to ease my finger in and out of her.

"Breathe, baby girl."

Slowly, but surely, she starts to relax beneath me. My thumb continues to rub her clit, my mouth covering hers in hot, fevered kisses, in between which I tell her over and over again how fucking beautiful she is. Her body arches slightly as I increase the pace of both my thumb and finger, both working in unison as her cheeks start to flush and her eyes squeeze shut. I sink lower to her breasts, squeezing, sucking, biting as she lets out a loud moan, followed by short whimpers that build and build.

"Don't stop," she gasps as her body arches once again, her feet scrambling on the sheets.

"Never," I promise, my voice gravelly as her squirming leg rubs against my boxer-clad dick. My finger slips inside of her with more ease and I rub a second at her entrance, watching her face carefully as I push it inside with the other.

A rumbling moan vibrates through her body, her hand in my hair yanking thick strands loose as she forces her breasts up into my face. I greet them with renewed passion, happy to do anything she needs to get off at my touch. All I want her to do is focus on the pleasure, to forget about her hang ups, her anxiety about what pregnancy and child birth has done to her body and we're so agonisingly close to achieving that. Her body arches again and I can feel her pussy clamp down once again on my fingers as her head rocks from side to side, her hair sticking to her flushed face.

"Ro!"

She gasps for air, her body frozen for a second before she collapses, trembling uncontrollably. Easing my hand out of her panties, I gather her in my arms, rolling onto my side so she can curl against me. I press my lips to her forehead, my fingers sliding through her hair as she breathes hard and fast against my chest.

"Lexi… Talk to me."

Her mouth presses against my chest and I smile. Her head slowly tilts back and I take in her hazy gaze, the red cheeks, the swollen lips.

"More?" I murmur.

She nods.

"Okay."

I roll her onto her back once again and then move back, stripping away my pants and boxers. I watch as her eyes flicker south, her tongue darting to wet her lips and I chuckle. "You look like you wanna eat me up, baby girl."

She blushes, her eyes darting away.

"Hey," I reach out and pull her gaze back to me. "I ain't complaining..."

"Where are you going?" she murmurs as I step towards to the bathroom.

"Protection," I grin with a wink.

"Oh," she looks embarrassed. "I should have thought about that."

"It's okay. I did," I say over my shoulder as I duck into the bathroom and grab a condom from my wash bag. When I step back into the bedroom, she's propped up on her elbows, her lower half completely bare.

"You planned ahead," she comments as I kneel on the edge of the bed.

I grin sheepishly. "Thought it was better to be prepared."

She reaches out and stills my hand as I start to tear open the wrapper. "Thank you."

I shrug, watching as she pulls the wrapper from me and finishes what I started. I'm about to respond when her hand slides over my dick and all comprehensible words disappear from my mind.

"Fuck..."

She grins proudly up at me, her head cocked to one side as she watches my face. Her thumb rubs at the tip and I curse again, louder this time as she tightens her fist. I almost let out a whine of my own as she lets go and eases herself up onto her knees as well. Edging closer, she presses an open-mouthed kiss to the tattooed side of my chest, her hand finding my dick again and stroking firmly for a few seconds before she rolls the condom over its length.

My hands slip to her hips as hers slide back over my stomach and up to my chest and shoulders. I slowly ease her back onto the bed, my mouth on her neck as I settle between her thighs. My dick jerks against her as I reach between us and slide my fingers over her slick entrance once again.

"Slow," I murmur. "Until you say otherwise."

She nods, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly as I start to guide the tip of my dick inside her. She flinches as I push inside her and I immediately still, watching her face.

"It's okay," she breathes. "Keep going."

I slip a little further inside her, groaning loudly at the sensation. Shit, it really does feel like my first time all over again, my eagerness threatening to get the best of me once again. I squeeze my eyes shut as I take a deep breath and steady myself.

Lex's fingers dance over my cheek. "Ro… Look at me."

She slowly comes into focus, her hair spread out on the bed like a goddess, her skin flushed, her chest rising and falling. "You okay?"

I nod. "You?"

She smiles, but I can see a flicker of pain in her eyes.

"Lex..."

"Slow," she tells me.

I nod and start to move again, sinking further inside her, pausing every few seconds to give her time to adjust. I can feel sweat gathering on my forehead as I fight to hold myself steady as Lex takes slow, deep breaths. Her hand slides around the back of my head, pulling me down as she raises herself up and I bite my lip as I feel her press a kiss to my hot skin.

Her leg curls over mine as I reach the hilt and pause again, breathing hard as she shifts beneath me. Her heat engulfs me, my dick throbbing inside her as she gives me a soft smile.

"Move."

I don't need telling twice. My hips roll slowly against hers and she lets out a moan that makes my heart leap. Her hands move up to grasp the back of my head as she manoeuvres my mouth to hers. Her fingers finally free all my hair from its knot and I groan as she tugs at it, pulling my head back, her mouth slipping to my chin.

Despite the prolonged build up, the hesitation, the caution, it's just like before. She's still clinging to me, attacking me with her mouth, the sounds escaping her body still doing wonders to my ego. I clutch at the sheets next to her head as I rock my hips faster and harder, smirking to myself as she arches in response, her head dropping back. I reach out and grasp at her breast, squeezing as I adjust my position and then cover the heated flesh with my mouth. Nails scrape against my scalp, down my back as she urges me on.

"More," she breathes against my forehead.

My arms slide under her and I roll, taking her with me. Steadying her on top of me, I slowly sit up, my hands sliding down her back to cup her ass. She stares down at me, her hands cupping my face as she slowly rocks her hips. I match her pace, my eyes closing as she leans down to kiss me. One hand moves to my knee and her pace quickens, her mouth leaving mine with a soft moan.

"Shit..." Her mouth twists into a small 'O', her head tipping back as her hips thrust forward. She grips my shoulder as she rises and falls on my dick, her feet tucking under my thighs.

"You okay?" I murmur as I cup the back of her head and pull her against me.

"Yes," she hisses. "Aw, shit, Ro..."

"You feel amazing, baby girl..."

Her eyes squeeze shut, a look of concentration taking over her features as she grinds down a little harder. My fingers dig into her ass cheek and she whimpers in response. Bending my knees slightly, I raise her up on my dick and start to help her in her rhythm. A flicker of a smile, a brief flash of dark eyes.

"Feel good?"

She nods, her grip tightening on my knee and shoulder. Her fast and shallow breathing is hot against my cheek as I nip at her jaw, her neck. I can feel her body starting to tighten, her moans getting louder. And then:

"Ro… Help me."

I press a chaste kiss to her lips. "Anything for you, baby girl," I remind her before wetting my fingers and letting my hand sink between our bodies.

She cries out as my fingers brush over her clit and I waste no time with teasing. Her body arches, my hand moving to grip her lower back as her movements become more erratic. Her breasts bounce in front of my face, my tongue flicking over one nipple and then the other as I rub her clit and push her towards her climax.

I pull her close as her body jerks and goes taut, my fingers still moving, my tongue still lapping at her breast, my hips still rutting against hers. She lets out a loud sob as she collapses against me and I pause in my actions as we fall back onto the sheets. Her hair sticks to her forehead as I press a kiss against her cheek, both hands on her back as I rub slow, soothing circles until she stops trembling in my arms.

Rolling her onto her back, I take up a slow pace once more, my mouth alternating between her lips and her neck as I start to chase down my own climax. I smile down at her as she opens one eye, her hands climbing up my arms. She starts to pull back long strands of my hair so she can see my face fully. Her hand slides over my head, gathering the sweat and slicking my hair back fully as I groan and growl above her. Her eyes sparkle whenever the latter escapes me, so I do it deliberately, relishing in the way she tightens around my length.

"Lexi..."

She tugs harder at my hair as I thrust into her, another growl escaping me as blood rushes south and my vision starts to blur. I call her name, let out a string of expletives as I pulse inside her before collapsing on top of her.

Lex's hand releases its firm grip on my hair, her fingers light in their touch as she strokes my shoulders and nuzzles at my cheek. Raising myself up onto my elbows, I look down at her with a bleary-eyed smile.

"Hey," she murmurs.

"Hey."

Her fingers brush over my cheek and move my head so I can capture the tips between my lips. She smiles back at me, her head rocking to the side as I roll off of her and dispose of the condom. She shivers as I pull her back into my arms, my hands sliding up and down her back as she nestles against me.

"I'm sorry about before."

I look down at her in surprise. "Sorry? For what?"

"For putting this off for so long."

I shake my head. "No need to apologise. It was worth the wait," I grin.

She goes to open her mouth again and then closes it.

"Lex… Tell me."

"It was. Worth the wait, I mean. But I just wish we'd done it sooner. Ro, I've missed us so much and I feel silly for all the times I didn't let you go further because I was worried of what you'd think of…. Well, everything. And earlier, when you wanted to go down on me? I should have trusted you. I just–"

"It's okay," I tell her softly. "I told you, I'm happy to go at your pace."

"I'm starting to believe what you say," she murmurs. "What you say about how I look. I didn't at first. The irrational side of my brain didn't want to, but you were so… Persistent, shall we say, that I started to think that maybe you were telling me the truth. That coupled with the fact that you could never seem to keep your hands to yourself."

I chuckle. "Yeah, it seems that hasn't gone unnoticed by other people..."

She grins. "Shiv and Becca said the same thing… And I kinda confided in them."

"And what did they say?"

"That if they looked like me after giving birth, they would consider themselves incredibly lucky," she blushes. "And that a guy who can't keep his hands to himself even after watching you give birth is definitely a keeper."

I lean down and kiss the tip of her nose. "So I take it I'm a keeper?"

She giggles. "Yeah, you'll do."

"She builds me up, she tears me down," I chuckle.

Reaching up, she cups my cheek. "You're a keeper, Ro. No doubt about it."

"Likewise, baby girl."

She slides away from me with a grin, reaching for my shirt and slipping it over her head. She disappears into the bathroom for a few seconds and I can hear the tap running. And then she's back with two glasses of water.

Handing one over, she clinks hers against it. "A toast."

I raise an eyebrow. "To what?"

"Being us."

I smile. "To being us."

* * *

 **A/N:** Next up is Shiv/Seth. See you all soon. x


	3. Next To Me - Part 1

So this took a little longer than I expected, mainly because I changed direction halfway through and had to re-write a huge part of this to fit my new plot idea for this. Huge thanks to LetItReign for showing me the light on this one - I am forever grateful.

We start this update from Seth's POV, with Siobhan's following at a later date. You might feel like this is a little all over the place, but please trust me that this is intentional. When we get to Siobhan, things will hopefully slip into place and we'll reach a lovely conclusion to this part of their story (hopefully being the operative word...!)

 **Usual warnings and disclaimers apply.**

Enjoy x

* * *

 **Next To Me Part 1**

 _When the skies are gray and all the doors are closing  
_ _And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe  
_ _When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling  
_ _I will find him, I'll find him next to me  
_ Next To Me, Emeli Sande

 **Seth's POV**

Leaning down, I swipe my discarded shirt from the floor and use it to wipe the sweat from my face. Slinging the damp item over my shoulder, I reach down and pick up my water bottle, draining it quickly. I rock back against the wall, the cold brick cooling my back as the adrenaline from my workout starts to fade, replaced with the familiar ache in my muscles, the sign of a job well done.

With a grunt, I shift away from the wall and start to tidy away the equipment I've used. I take it slow, in no rush, despite the late hour. My phone buzzes from its position on one of the pylo boxes nearby and I take a step closer to peek at the screen. The sender's name flashes up on screen, the subject line signaling a slight alteration to my schedule for the next two days. Despite the fact that I have no part to play in Sunday's events, I still have a duty to show my face. And whilst being here has meant a chance to catch up with friends and colleagues, there is an underlying sense of bitterness that I'm desperately trying to keep in check.

Post-surgery, the first month was all about the little things, repeating the same exercises over and over again looking for any signs of improvement. It was relentless, slow and painful. My only motivation was to get rid of the crutches, the brace, to be able to get some mobility, however minor, back in my knee, to make day-to-day activities easier to do on my own, without having to rely heavily on others. I've always understood the physical impact an injury, any injury, would have on me, but it was the potential damage to my mental strength that I complete underestimated. I didn't understand how my life would just change. For over a decade, I haven't stopped. In a split second, everything came screeching to a standstill. Over the last ten years, I could probably count on one hand the number of consecutive days I've spent at home. Yet for the last four months, home is all I've known. Home and the gym.

Frustration doesn't even cover it. Whilst I'm grateful for the downtime, I wish that I could have taken the time off by choice, rather than forced through injury. I truly am grateful for the time that I have spent with my old friends, my family, Siobhan especially. There have been birthdays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year – events that I would have otherwise missed if I was still on the road. And I shouldn't forget proposing and ultimately marrying Siobhan, two events that would have undoubtedly been delayed and disrupted due to my career. So yes, I am grateful for that. But it doesn't keep the frustration at bay for long.

Ever since returning from honeymoon, my determination and drive has been unrelenting thanks to that overwhelming frustration. The endless hours in rehab started to pay off. Exercises and movements that felt nigh on impossible before Christmas, started to feel like second nature. And whilst it didn't come without its difficulties, it was exhilarating to finally achieve substantial goals at last. Yet it wasn't just the achievements made through rehab. It was watching my closest friends in the business start to hunt down their targets for WrestleMania and the realisation kicking in that for the first time since coming up to the main roster, I wasn't doing the same. Although the thought had been at the back of my mind ever since hearing the initial prognosis for my recovery, it didn't quite seem real at first. Every year, the focus has always been on this week, this Sunday and it was a bitter pill to swallow when it dawned on me that my focus would be elsewhere. All I could do was to continue to use the frustration to fuel my drive and will to speed up my recovery and I soon started to reap the rewards.

Just not soon enough. My assessment a few weeks ago at the Performance Centre, whilst positive, also went a long way to prove how unready I still am. I haven't even stepped in the ring since my injury and somewhere, deep down inside me, I know that I have a way to go before that will happen. And whilst I'm itching to get back in there, to get back to doing what I do best, there is also an unsettling twinge of anxiety every time I think about what it will entail. I've done some crazy shit in my time, in the ring, off the ring, onto tables, off ladders, but most of the time, I've never given it a second thought. It's in my blood, in my nature, what I love, what I'm good at. Yet every time I think about getting in the ring, a fear takes over me. What if I get in there and it's too soon? What if a training session causes something in my knee to give way because it's too soon? What if I pass all the tests, get back in the ring for real and something goes wrong again?

These are questions that I never really asked myself before. But that was before I understood how fragile my body can be, how weak my knee can be. Suddenly I'm thinking about my career, my choices with a whole different perspective and I'm worried that if I can't pull myself back from that, then the fear is going to take over and then what? I never get back in the ring? That's something I never thought would cross my mind, but it does now. It does when it's late and my knee is swollen from rehab and I can't sleep and all I can do is lie there and think about the what ifs.

Replacing the last plate back on the rack, I pluck up my phone and scan through the revised schedule, picking out the necessary details before amending my calendar. As I rattle off a quick response to the sender, I note the time at the top of the screen and glance up and across the room. Siobhan is starting to tidy away her own equipment, pausing after she re-racks her weights to slowly tilt her neck from side to side. She turns to face me, but her attention is completely devoted to her phone and I know by now that she's painstakingly noting down every rep she's completed.

When we first started dating, I did my best to convince her to join me for workouts, but the early starts made her pull a face, so I got used to leaving her wrapped up in my bed or hers whilst I headed to the academy or to a local box in her city. She's had a love-hate relationship with the gym for as long as I've known her, swinging from one extreme to the other on a regular basis. The one time I managed to convince her to give CrossFit a try, she swore blind that I was trying to kill her. After that we both decided that perhaps working out was the one thing that we were best doing separately, especially if we wanted our relationship to survive. But more recently, we've discovered that we can work out in the same place, as long as we leave each other to get on with our own programmes, not interfering or interrupting until it's clear that we've both finished. So I keep my distance as Siobhan continues to focus on her phone whilst absentmindedly rolling a gym ball across to the relevant rack.

The last four months have seen a definite change in our relationship dynamic, not only through marriage, but how we've had to adapt to being around each other for almost twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Like most people in this business, my home life isn't what you'd describe as normal. A few days here, a few days there doesn't usually make for an easy ride. But over time, you get used to it. You get good at making those few days count, you become an expert at working on a relationship that mostly takes place over the phone. When you're thrown together for longer than those few days, it's fantastic but also daunting. You fear running out of conversation, of intruding on the other person's day-to-day activities that carry on regardless whether you're there or not. You wonder if the reason you work so well together is because well, you don't actually spend time together in the first place. For the most part, these fears are unfounded, mainly because the time you spend together is by choice, not circumstance. You know that soon, it'll go back to how it was so you make the most of those extra days together.

It's different when you're forced to stay at home through injury. It's different when your life stops, but hers continues. Sure, most of my days are taken up with rehab and working my way through a long to-do list of errands that I never had time to do before, but I was still so conscious when I was in the apartment with little or nothing to do, whilst Siobhan spent her days in the office, working hard to catch up with projects. Guilt consumed me. I knew that the time she had spent with me in Alabama, helping me through the early stages of recovery, had meant her sacrificing projects that could have furthered her career. So when we got back to Iowa, I knew I needed to pay her back. But everything I do seems so small in comparison to what she's done for me. I owe her so much, despite her protests that I don't.

She says that she did what anyone else would have done.

I say that isn't true. There is no other woman in the world that has done what she's done for me.

A hand brushes over my shoulder and I jump, cursing.

Siobhan giggles up at me, her face flushed from her workout, wisps of hair sticking to her forehead. "You were in a world of your own," she says with a grin.

I chuckle, reaching out and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pull her against me. "Good workout?"

"Yeah. You?" Her nose wrinkles before she pushes me away. "Ew, I've got enough sweat on me without yours too."

"Aw, sweertheart," I grin as she takes a step back out of reach. "Now you know that ain't true. I've lost count the number of times you've jumped me when I've come back from a workout."

"Yeah, so I can man-handle you into the shower," she shoots back, tugging her pony-tail loose before gathering the mass of red hair back up into a messy knot.

"Is that so you can get me clean before you get me dirty again?" I wink.

" _Me_ get _you_ dirty?" she raise an eyebrow. "I think it's usually the other way around."

"I don't ever hear you complaining, angel." I pick up my phone and empty water bottle and take a step towards her. "Don't deny it."

She shakes her head. "Don't you 'angel' me. We both know that you only call me what when you're up to no good."

"So you're not denying it, angel." I take another step closer, watching as her tongue flicks across her lips.

"That's not the point."

"I think it is." I'm in touching distance now, my hand reaching out to push a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And anyway, you should know by now that I'm always up to no good around you."

"Oh, so you admit that you're an insatiable horn dog?"

"I'll only admit that if you admit it's only because you always start it."

She pouts. "I do not."

"You do," I grin. "You always start it."

She ducks her gaze and then looks up at me coyly through thick eyelashes. "And you always finish it, huh?"

"Damn straight."

She cocks her head one side and eyes me carefully, before turning to walk towards the lockers at the far end of the room.

"What was that look for?" I call after her.

"Well," she glances back at me. "I was just thinking of all the times that I've started it _and_ finished it."

I groan audibly, her giggles echoing around the empty room. "What are you implying, sweetheart? That I'm not up for the job?"

She turns, walking backwards, her pace slowing enough for me to catch up with her with ease. Her gaze deliberately drops and she sighs softly before her teeth capture her bottom lip, releasing it in what feels like slo-motion.

"No..." she murmurs as she backs herself against the lockers. "You're always up for It."

"So what's with the complaining?" I ask as I close in on her, one hand resting on the locker above her head and I tower over her.

"Did I say I was complaining?" she breathes back and now it's my turn to bite my lip as memories of Wednesday night coming rushing back.

I knew I was in trouble the second she text me, her face flashing up on screen, her lips pouting as she gazed at the camera lens. The shot was high, showing me a hint of her shirt. Her shirt, which left little to the imagination, what with the way hung off her, the neckline low, revealing the cups of her black bra, the cut out sides revealing pale skin which almost led me to holding her hostage in our hotel room before we even left for the evening. And if that wasn't enough, the photo was captioned: _I'll be your stripper, if you'll be mine._

I was desperate to find her, getting increasingly frustrated by Dean and Roman's apparent disregard for how urgent the situation was. And when I found her, I was even more desperate to get out of the club, to head back to our hotel room and make good on a mutual promise. But Siobhan had other ideas. A drink first. And then another, all whilst she slowly crept up on me, arm around my shoulders, her leg hooked over mine as she whispered in my ear, a hand sliding over my thigh. By the time we got into a cab, I was like a horny teenage boy, pulling her onto my lap, my hand brazenly groping her chest whilst my mouth fought with hers. But she pulled back, grasping my head in her hands as she murmured something about my lack of patience. I can't quite remember her exact words; I was more caught up in the way her shirt had slid lower, revealing a breast that rose and fell with every breath she gasped.

Siobhan's body brushes against mine and I blink. She smirks up at me and I realise that she's opened up our shared locker and is pulling out our hoodies, along with the rental keys and the hotel room card. I take the latter two items from her, stuffing them into my pockets, along with my phone. She shrugs on her hoodie, zipping it up to the top before stuffing her phone into one of the pockets. Stuffing my shirt into the waistband of my shorts, I tug on my own hoodie and zip it up halfway. She rolls her eyes, her hand reaching out to slide the zip higher, but I stop her, pulling her against me once again.

"Better?" I murmur against her knot of hair, grinning as she nods, her arms slipping around my waist. I press a kiss to her temple as she eases out of my embrace, her hand finding mine a second later as we walk towards the exit.

Cool air greets us and Siobhan instinctively brushes closer to me as we cross the parking lot. As we reach our rental, I unlock the doors, lifting her hand to brush a kiss over her knuckles. I open the door for her before making my way round to the drivers side. As I get in, I catch sight of her drawing out the chain from around her neck, carefully unclasping the catch and releasing her engagement ring into her hand. She slips it onto her finger as I start the engine and the now familiar rush of happiness washes over me as she reaches out and slides her hand over my thigh, squeezing softly.

"So," I start, as we turn onto the street. "You hungry?"

"Yup," she murmurs, one hand on my thigh still, the other flipping through her phone.

"Take out?" I ask. "Or room service?"

As if on cue, her stomach rumbles.

"Take out it is," I grin as she squeezes my thigh in response.

* * *

My hand settles on Siobhan's hip as she nestles against me, her hands perched on my shoulder as we wait to order. The pizza joint is almost as empty as the gym, the only other patrons being the couple in front of us. Siobhan's cheek nuzzles against my arm and as I look down, her eyes close as she struggles to contain a yawn.

"We can take this back to the hotel," I murmur to Siobhan as said couple pay.

"And promptly leave it to go cold as you get me into the shower?" she grins up at me.

"I'm pretty sure I contain myself long enough to eat."

"Are you saying that you'd choose pizza over me?" She pouts, but her eyes give her away.

"It's a close call..."

She giggles, slipping out of my grasp as the guy behind the counter turns his attention to me. Siobhan settles on a stool at the side bar that runs the length of the pizzeria. After I pay, I move to take the stool next to her, but her hand immediately catches hold of my hoodie and she tugs me towards her instead. My arms automatically circle her, my head dropping forward to place a kiss on her forehead as she leans against me.

"So," she says after a while, tilting her head back to look up at me. "I thought maybe we could go for dinner tomorrow night."

"I've got a signing till–"

"Eight. I know," she says with a smile. "I thought I could come by and pick you up afterwards."

I nod slowly, my earlier thoughts drifting back over me, the dread that these next few days hold. "Sure. Something to look forward to."

She frowns, concern flooding her eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," I tell her. "Just means that I'm looking forward to spending time with you."

She hesitates, as if unsure whether to let it go or delve deeper. I can feel myself tensing as she weighs up each option. I don't want to go into this, not now and certainly not here. Siobhan's mouth opens slightly and I brace myself for another question, not sure if I will be able to bring myself to answer.

"I'm looking forward to it as well," she says slowly, her gaze still curious.

"Good," I lean down and kiss her softly as the guy behind the counter calls out that our order is ready.

We eat in silence for the most part and I wonder if she's picking over my earlier statement in her head. The fact is that I haven't been exactly been explicit with Siobhan about my thoughts and feelings on the next few days. When I told her that I still needed to be here, she was excited, talking about how great it would be to get everyone together, to tell them the big news at the same time. I couldn't bring myself to confess that this was the last place I wanted to be. I didn't want the inevitable sympathy because it wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't make this any easier.

I'm picking up a final slice of pizza when the door behind me jangles open and shut. An older voice speaks first, followed by a younger, more excitable one. And then:

"Dad!" The younger voice drops to a loud whisper. "It's Seth Rollins!"

I raise my gaze from my food and meet Siobhan's eye. She glances over my shoulder briefly before she gives me a small smile. "He's wearing your shirt."

Wiping my mouth, I twist in my seat and take in the kid who can't be older than ten. His eyes light up as he takes a tentative step forward.

"It's really you," he splutters, tugging on his dad's hand who offers me an apologetic smile.

"He's eating," he tells his son. "We shouldn't disturb him. Sorry," he says to me.

"It's cool," I nod at the kid. "What's up?"

The kid stares up at me in wonder for a second, before a whole torrent of praise spills from him. I chuckle as he talks animatedly, taking another step towards me as he grows in confidence.

"Thanks, man," I tell him when he finally takes a breath.

"So, are you like, back for good now? You're totally gonna show up on Sunday and get your title back, right?" His eyes are pleading with me and I can feel my stomach start to clench.

I force a grin onto my face. "You know me, it's all about the timing."

He grins back up at me. "Just like before, right?"

I nod. "Exactly."

His grin widens and then he glances back over his shoulder at his dad. "Could… Could I get a photo with you? Please?"

"Sure, man."

I glance back at Siobhan as I stand. She smiles back at me, raising her water to cover her giggle as the kid tells his dad to make sure the photo isn't blurry.

I can feel the nervous excitement bouncing off the kid as he stands next to me. Looking down, I chuckle as I see him standing on his tiptoes in an effort to make himself look taller. His dad takes a couple of photos, mostly at his son's insistence before turning the phone so he can see the results.

The kid stares at the photos in awe, before his eyes dart back up to me. "Thanks, Seth. Good luck for Sunday."

"No problem."

His dad offers me a grateful smile as he picks up their order and then ushers his kid back outside.

"He was cute," Siobhan comments as I retake my seat and pick up my unfinished slice.

I nod. "Yeah. Felt bad about lying to him about Sunday though."

"You didn't mean any harm." She reaches out and runs a finger over my hand. "He'll put it down to bad timing."

"I guess." I drop the half-eaten slice back on the plate and reach for the napkin. I eye her empty plate. "Finished?"

She nods.

"Hotel?"

She grins.

* * *

I lean forward, my hands against the cool tiles as hot water pelts down on my back. I turn my head one way and then the other, soaking my hair once again.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet, Siobhan preoccupied with her phone, a small frown crossing her face every so often. I was half-tempted to ask, but the frown would disappear as quickly as it arrived, so I decided to let it be, just like she did for me earlier. But the silence started to consume me, my mind drifting back to the kid's hopeful look as he spoke about Sunday. It's a look I'm going to have to get used to, what with a two-hour signing session tomorrow. I wonder if my nerves can take it, if I have enough to fuel a fake grin for the hundreds of fans that will all want to know when and where I'll make my return.

I swipe a hand over my face, before raising it to push my hair back, willing myself to push away thoughts of tomorrow at the same time. A small hand drifts over my lower back and I smile down at my feet as I feel Siobhan press her naked body against mine.

"Hey," she murmurs over the drum of the water.

Lifting an arm, I turn and tuck her against me, shielding her from the spray with my own body. "Hey."

My hands glide over her back, down to her ass as she rises onto her toes to press a kiss to my cheek. I sigh softly as her hands grip my shoulders and she finds my mouth. It's slow, easy, her fingers dancing over my skin, curling through my wet hair. Her body is warm, her breasts pressed tightly against my chest, her ass deliciously firm in my palms as I gently squeeze. She moans into my mouth and all other thoughts are irrelevant as my mind starts to cloud.

She breaks away with a gasp, but I pull her back in an instant, this time our mouths crashing together with renewed passion. I twist us under the stream of water, letting the water soak her, before I ease her against the wall. She hisses at the cool tiles on her back, her eyes snapping open as I leave her mouth and follow a trickle of water that winds it's way south, down the tender column of her throat, over the bump of her collarbone, between the valley of her breasts.

A finger edges underneath my chin, tilting my face back up to meet hers. Her hand shifts to cup my cheek as she stares down at me, her chest rising and falling as wet hair clings to her face and neck. Her thumb strokes softly as she continues to hold my gaze, her eyes narrowing slightly as she wets her lips.

"Seth..."

I twist my head and capture her thumb, sucking the tip until she groans. "What?" I grin as I release it with a soft pop.

Something flashes through her eyes and then she shakes her head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her tone is resolute and I don't even contemplate questioning her further.

Reaching for the shower gel, I squeeze a generous amount onto my hands. "Turn around."

She whimpers as her breasts touch the tiles, my hands on her shoulders, slowly moving in circles as a lather starts to form. I take my time, working my way down her back, yet all the while my eyes are flickering down to the curve of her ass, the bubbles sliding over her skin. Her head twists to the side, her lips parted and plump, her eyes closed as I reach the middle of her back. My hands drift over her waist, down to her hips and then back up again, easing her lower body away from the tiles. Pressing myself against her, my arms circle her, soapy hands covering her stomach before dipping down to cover her thighs. A half-stifled gasp escapes her and I nuzzle the back of her head, capturing her mouth the second she lets me.

The water beats steadily down on my back as I pull her upper body away from the wall, my hands drifting to seek out her breasts, her tight nipples. I tug at them, gently at first, and then harder until a moan vibrates through her. With her body amply covered in soap, I pull her slowly back through the stream of water, my hands moving to help wash away the bubbles. Releasing her mouth, I watch over her shoulder as one hand trails over her stomach and between her thighs. She shifts her leg, allowing me further access as I cup her, my fingers gently rubbing over her wet entrance. I pinch her nipple as my fingers explore, groaning as her body arches against me.

And then she's twisting away, reaching for the shower gel herself. Her hands run over my chest, her nails gently scratching as she builds up a thick lather. She leans up and nips at my neck as her hands spread across my shoulders and then down my arms and back up again. As her hands drag over my pecs for a second time, she dips down, her mouth finding the top of my abs and I can't help but let out a breathless curse at the prospect of where this is going. My eyes flicker closed and then open as her tongue circles my belly button, causing me to flinch. Her giggle echoes around the cubicle and my head rocks forward to see her press a kiss to my hip bone. Her tongue darts out once again, following one side of the V-like groove down my torso. Her hands are on my stomach now, bubbles sliding over wet skin, drifting further south, just like her mouth. I can see her legs parted beneath her as she bounces on her toes and my mouth goes dry as I catch sight of one hand leaving my stomach, starting to explore her own body instead.

"Fuck..."

Her lips brush against the base of my dick, her tongue darting out to run along the side before she presses a kiss to the tip. My hips jerk forward involuntarily and she giggles again at my lack of control. But I can't help it. Not with the way she twists on the floor, allowing the jet of water to hit my lower body and wash away the bubbles. Another kiss to the tip, another flick of the tongue.

A soft moan.

Looking down, I see her pull back just enough to allow me to see her hand between her own legs. Her cheeks are flushed, her breathing heavy as she grips my dick with one hand, slowly pumping as her fingers work her clit.

"Siobhan…" I rasp. "Please..."

I reach down before she can answer and pull her upright, swiftly backing her against the wall again. I clamour for one hand, groaning as it slips from my dick, and then the other, a groan slipping from her throat as I pull her fingers away from her pussy. I press the first hand above her head, but hold the other in mine, my eyes flickering between her fingers and her face, watching her eyes darken as I lean forward and one by one, suck her fingers clean.

"Again," I groan, pushing her hand back down between her legs.

She lets out a soft whimper, her eyes drifting shut as she does I say. Still gripping her other hand against the wall, I press my mouth to her open palm and then blaze a path down to her neck. Her nipples brush against my chest as she arches, my bites and sucks becoming harder as I feel her hand rock back and forth between us.

My dick jerks against her thigh and I let out a raspy moan.

"Please," she whispers against my ear, but I shake my head.

"Not yet."

"But–" Her wrist twists in my grasp.

"Concentrate on you," I manage to get out as her tongue flicks across my ear lobe.

She lets out a soft mewl, but doesn't argue, her body arching as I lower my mouth to her breast. With my free hand, I grope the other at the same time, my teeth scraping along her hard nipple as she gasps and squirms.

"Seth!"

I reach down and grab her hand, pulling it up to my mouth once again. She curses loudly, her body trembling on the brink of orgasm already as I suck her fingers clean once again, slower then before.

"Again," I murmur as I push her hand back down between her thighs. Only this time, I let my own hand slip to my dick and start to tug firmly.

She nuzzles my head with hers. "Look at me."

I straighten, towering over her for a second before my head rocks forward and I press my forehead against hers. Her tongue flicks across her lips, her breath hot and heavy against my chin as I drop a chaste kiss to her forehead before lowering my mouth to hers. Her hand slips from my grasp with ease, reaching between us to cover mine for a second before her fingers brush over my balls. I hiss into her mouth and she hisses back. I tug at her bottom lip, pulling back slowly before releasing it.

"Two can play that game, sweetheart," I grunt as my balls slide over her wet palm.

My fingers slip alongside hers and I watch as she gasps, her head rocking back against the wall. One finger dips inside her and she clenches around it, her own hand squeezing my balls in response. I jerk forward, my own fist flying up and down my length as I pump my finger in and out of her. She's dripping wet, my finger sliding against her with ease as a strangled moan escapes her lips and her body arches with force.

I can feel sweat starting to form on my forehead from the heat of the shower, the heat of our actions. Her hand slips from my balls, gripping my thigh instead as a loud moan rips through her and she gasps for breath. Her pussy tightens around my finger and I pump my own fist harder and faster, desperate to climax with her.

But she's already slumping against the wall, her body shaking uncontrollably, her eyes squeezed shut as her fingers dig into my thigh, her hand tugging mine away from between her legs. She breathes hard and fast, sinking slightly lower on the wall as her legs seem to give way beneath her. My own head rocks forward, my eyes drifting shut as I feel the blood start to rush south.

Soft lips press against the tip of my dick, my hand batted away Siobhan's takes over. It's all I can do to press my fists against the wall as continues to jerk me, her wrist flicking up and down my length as she sucks hard on the tip.

"FUCK!"

My eyes flash open as I empty into her mouth, her eyes heavy with lust as she stares back up at me, her hand slowing as she coaxes me dry. My knees threaten to give way as I help her back up, my mouth eagerly pressing against hers as she giggles.

"See?" she mumbles against my lips. "I started it and I finished it."

And I'm in no mood to argue or deny it. Not with the way her body molds against mine as we ease each other back under the stream of water. And I'm definitely not complaining as, wrapped in thick white towels, she pulls me into a kiss that makes my dick twitch against the soft cotton. And all thoughts of protesting are far from my mind as she pushes me back onto the bed and lets her towel fall to the floor.

* * *

 **A/N:** I can firmly say there will be no update next week as I have so much going on, but hopefully the week after. Until then... x


End file.
